House Guests
by BlackRoseGirl666
Summary: What happens when the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai are stuck with the Bladebreakers for two weeks? Secrets come to light, pranks are pulled and basically hell is unleashed on earth in the form of Tala's training regime. RATED FOR: Kissing, Violence and Swears.
1. The First Step to Doom

**Ray Pov:**

I just got out of bed it's probably about 7:30 am or so, but I'm planning on leaving the guys to sleep for another few hours since Kai's not here I have all the power! Maw Ha Ha!

But it's not like I would abuse it or anything, that's why whenever Kai leaves he puts me in charge! Though it's probably on because no one else would be able to handle the spot of captain without some _major _mess ups.

Like, let's just say that he let Tyson take over, (let me just make it clear that it is much more likely for Tyson to become President of the USA (please do remember that Tyson is Japanese) then it would be for him to be team captain, even if Kai was dead, his ghost would probably hand the responsibility over to me before Tyson even got the chance to ask for it) we wouldn't have any money left for parts, Tyson would spend it all one ether food or well, food and he'd sleep all day and we'd never practice!

And then if Max was captain…..I don't really even want to think about it, just imagine sugar high Max as captain? I get shivers just thinking about it!

Kenny would probably be an ok captain responsibility wise but when it comes to actually making us do anything...well I just don't think he has the backbone for it.

Plus I think Kai just trusts me more, but hey! I could be wrong about this and Kai could just draw names from a hat and whoever he picks gets to be captain! Though I think it would be more likely for Tyson to get out of bed a five am _willingly_ than that happening. (Thank God)

Now! Moving on to why our perpetually moody, duel haired captain is even missing in the first place! I bet you won't believe it, we certainly didn't when he told us the night before he left, but he's off over in Russia visiting the Blitzkrieg Boys of all people!

And yes these are the same Blitzkrieg Boys that have that light purple haired monster on their team that almost killed me in the championships! And the same Blitzkrieg Boys that's red headed captain froze the entire stadium during his match with Tyson, not to mention that they all worked for Boris!

Everyone in the BBA hates their guts, well except for Mr. D and Kai and maybe one or two people are neutral but for some reason Kai and the rest of the Russian Bastards seem to be friends!

Hm... Maybe it's a Russian thing?

Although I do have to admit that I have noticed some similarities between Kai and The Blitzkrieg Boys and so, just to prove my point, I have decided to make a list!

**1.** Its like pulling teeth to get any of them to talk when they're by themselves but put them together and you can't shut them up.

**2.** When they're in the dish they don't like to screw around, they just go for the kill.

**3.** None of them show emotion freely

**4.** All of them have a high tolerance for Vodka, even thought the oldest one of them is only 18.

**5.** They all have extensive knowledge of weapons/bombs.

**6.** When speaking to one another they refuse to do it in English or other understandable languages and they'll speak so fast that even Dizzy's translator won't be able to keep up.

**7.** They all have glares scary enough to make water burn, fire freeze and Tyson stop eating and train ect, ect, ect...

**8.** They never insult each other but they will unleash purely venomous tongue lashes on _everyone _else in the world.

**9.** Once you piss one off you piss them all off and then you are _doomed _to be nothing but a bloody smear on the side of the road once they find you_._

**10.** They'd all make killer poker players! (This one's only pure speculation but it's a good one!)

Anyway, I really don't agree with Kai going to see them but hey, who am I to say who he hangs out with? I just really hope he comes back soon because he seems to be the only one of us that can wake Tyson up without getting injured. (So far I alone have gotten a twisted wrist a chipped tooth and a cracked rib! And that's just trying get the covers off him!)

* * *

**Kai Pov:**

It's my third day at The Blitzkrieg Boys Estate and I only now realize how much how much I missed these guys!

Now that Bryan's out of the Abby and off those god awful "anger management drugs" that were actually the cause of his uncontrollable thirst for destruction he's gone back to his normal trigger happy, Russian Vodka loving, sailor swearing self! And we're all ecstatic about it! (Well maybe with the exception of Spencer and Ian, poor Ian's still sore from the last time one of his pranks pissed Bryan off and Spencer now spend fifty percent of his time trying to hide the alcohol from Bryan and another ten to twenty-five percent making sure Ian doesn't get himself killed.)

Tala's also back to his swearing, cursing, sarcastic, moody, annoying, sadistic and yet somehow lovable self now that Boris has no power over him through the whole cyborg thing. (Again, possibly a curse in disguise for certain members of our little group.)

Spencer's mother hen instinct is in over drive from being dormant for so long and I think Bryan would have preferred it if that particular part of Spencer had remained dormant. So far Spencer's found Bryan's Vodka stash three times and counting and "confiscated it" each time.

As for Ian I'm not even sure if even changed in the first place... He's still an annoying little imp with a tendency to tinker/improve (destroy) anything even meagrely technological (is that a word?) as well as a bad habit of getting on Bryan's bad side through pranking (which had turned hazardous for both parties numerous times) and general annoyingness (and I'm positive that that one's not a word.) And Bryan of course in retaliation had sent the twerp (as the falcon has so affectionately named him) a trip to the not so local clinic each time.

When will he learn you ask me? My guess is never.

They'll be old men sitting in a retirement home and Ian will be trying to dye what's left of Bryan hair acid green while Bryan will be trying to beat Ian with his cane, and as for Tala, Spence and I? Well I figure Tala and I will be sitting down for the show eating popcorn while Spencer will be trying to call the nurse to break up the fight that is bound to ensue...

That is, if any of us make it to that age…. BANG!

Well Bryan's up, I- CRASH! And I guess that was Ian... BOOM! Great, someone let Tala get a hold of the explosives...again...

"ANYONE HURT?" And there's Spencer.

I personally have been up since about 5:00 am, went for a jog had two cups of black coffee a shot of Vodka form Spencer's "confiscated" stash fed Tala's wolf. (His names Fang although tackle or lick probably would have been more appropriate, the things more affectionate than a kitten and yet it still manages to make everyone/thing that doesn't know him shy away in fear...Well, I guess that answers the question of if pets are like their owners...)

After this I fed my own pet, I keep her here because: A. She needs more room to run around in than your average pet. B. She has sensitive hearing so it would be _way_ too loud for her at Tyson's house. C. I don't want to give The Blade Breakers a heart attack... Okay, so maybe that's a bit of a stretch seeing as all the times of jolted Tyson awake but still, I don't think Gramps would be to happy to have to house her and I actually _like_ him. D. She's a Black Panther, her name is Alo.

It was 6:42 when I was done my morning routine and I am now sitting up here in my black, white grey and red attic bedroom newly showered and listening to my all time favourite band Rise Against's newest album on my I Pod and the muffled swears of the only people I consider family...

* * *

**Tala Pov:**

Jesus Christ my head hurts! Although that was probably from the drinking contest I had had with Bryan last night... Of course Bryan can drink anything and still be good to go the next morning but me? I- BANG! I hear a muffled "Ow" (and judging by the fact I'm on the bottom floor it must have been pretty loud to everyone else) escape from what I'm going to presume is Bryan's level... Well, ok maybe not right away but fairly soon after that!

I get up out of bed and- CRASH! And I'm going to guess that Ian's awake if that loud clatter was anything to go by; his room is on the floor right above mine so I got to hear that one pretty clearly.

Now as I was saying, I'm on the bottom floor and the reason for this is because I like the fact that I always know who's coming in the front door, call me paranoid but I can't help it. It's a Abby defect. I also like the fact that I'm closed to the kitchen so after Mr. wake- up -freakishly-early -so- I -can- run -in -peace, makes coffee I won't have to. (I worked this deal out with Kai the week we moved in, you see originally I wanted the top attic room but settled for second best because of the coffee deal.)

And being close to the kitchen means that after breakfast I can get first dibs of the games consul and yes, the video game consul is the only thing in this house that a truly treasure beside Fang, my wolf, and coffee, but those are both givens in my book.

Ok, I am now dressed. (Amazingly, I can usually barely see the floor in my room due to clothes and crap, making getting dressed a half an hour to an hour long effort. But for some reason the state of my room doesn't seem as bad as usual, could it be that Spencer finally gave in and decided to get my dirty stuff himself before I made good on that threat of leaving my room naked?)

My outfit, yes people I did say outfit not jumpsuit meaning that it is possible to wear 'normal' clothes, consists of light blue jeans, a white dress shirt left open with a black funny T shirt on underneath and a pair of converse and three sliver dog tags hanging around my neck on a sliver chain.

The first one says my name: TALA IVANOV, the second one says my position on my team: CAPTAIN and the third one has a picture of Wolborg engraved on it. Anyone who, at any time, was a member of The Demolition Boys has a set of dog tags just like mine except with their info and Bit Beast engraved into it, meaning that yes; Kai has a set of these too.

His says his name: KAI HIWATARI, his position on the team before he "abandoned" us: CO CAPTIAN and an engraved picture of Dranzer is displayed on the last one. Unfortunately, Kai is also forced to wear a shorter silver chain than he used to when we were younger so said dog tags are hidden under his ever – present scarf so his primates, er, sorry I mean _teammates _won't freak out on him and accuse him of "abandoning" them again.

And the reason I say "abandoning" with these nifty little things called "quotes" around it is because technically Kai never really "left" the Demolition Boys to join the Bladebreakers, no, we forced him to.

You see Kai, while being the second youngest by a few months in our little group, was still the first one of us in the Abbey, he beats me, who was the next one of us to be dumped there, out by a whole year in that category. So he was forced to put up with more shit than the rest of us and he had to go through it _alone, _something none of the rest of us had to go through and then add on to the pure pressure of being Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson and thus being expected to be the best of the best and you get someone whose already a little too close to insanity to be safe.

Especially when that person had all that start when they were six right after the death of both parents.

So when Boris (resident henchman and all around sadistic bastard of Voltaire Hiwatari) offered a position as a spy to one of us...Well, let's just say that after a week or two of screaming matches, begging and the occasional punch we got him to agree.

Then Kai left, met the Bladebreakers, rebelled against his grandfather, somehow managed to get both Volitair and Boris under the suspicion of the Japanese and Russian Governments and then got the Abbey and other such places shut down and the kids kept their somewhat free. (I suspect they will be more so once the giant legal disaster the Abbey left behind is sorted out).

Now as to why we were so sure Kai needed to get out of said hell hole? It's really kinda easy to get once you think about it. You see, everyone has their limits of just how much shit they can take and Kai unfortunately was approaching his limit a little too fast for us to not be scared for him because once you hit your limit in the Abbey...Lets just say that no one really wants to find out what happens next.

...

Okay then! Now that we've finished going over that rather depressing back story I think it's time we move on to something happier like ummmmmm... Oh! Like that time I-

WHACK!

Shit! Fuck! I need to watch where I'm walking! Dammit that hurt – uh oh... That's not good, those were not supposed to mix...

Aw, shit!

Hit the decks!

Ahhhhhh!

BOOM!

Ah, note to self, cough cough, label test tubes and clean up room!

"ANYONE HURT?"

"NO!" I shouted back through the smoke/debris that is now settling over my room, man Spencer is going to kill me! My room looks like a war zone! Well, okay, it looked like a war zone before but now it looks like an atomic war zone!

The once ice blue walls are now a sooty gray and the once white oak floor has little pieces of bomb/explosive stuff scattered all-around, the white sheets on my bed are now gray and pretty much everything that wasn't nailed down is on the opposite end of the room from where the bomb/explosive thingy was.

Hummm, maybe I should have listened to Spence when he told me to build this one outside...

* * *

**Bryan Pov:**

I just woke up on the ground thanks to one of Tala's smaller bombs that he probably slept through, that one went off at the ungodly hour of 7:42, although by the kink in my back something tells me that I fell off somewhere around 7:30 or so...

Oh well, might as well get up!

Now then, before I do anything, I have to get the shrimp out of bed somehow that responsibility got passed to me and let me tell you I love it!

I get to do all sorts of stuff to him and no yells at me! One time I actually dyed his hair red like Tala's then I still had time to hide all the mirrors in the house so he didn't notice until he caught his reflection in the subway mirror it was hilarious I even got Kai to fall on the floor laughing!

But he did come home crying because some jackass on the street called him tomato head now if I or one of the guys had done it, it would have been fine but me and the guys are the only ones allowed to make fun of him no one else got it? Good.

Anyway today I'm just going to push him out of bed and then RUN LIKE HELL!

Because, while Ian might be small but he's also smart, an expert in taekwondo, karate, and most importantly, not afraid to fight dirty.

Once one of us (it's illegal in this house to rat on someone if they pulled a prank on someone else so I can't name names) stole Wyborg and replaced it with a dud, all in good fun of course, but when Ian found out he didn't get mad but, he did get even, oh so evilly even...

Of course another rule in this house is that before you exact your revenge you have to give the entire team fair warning by asking at dinner [Speak now or no complaining later] no one spoke so the next day went on except instead of the normal ruckus at starting at 7:00 or so we all woke up to Tala's scream of: "There's no Fucking coffee in the house!" at about 6:30, it probably would have happened earlier, but Kai was with the Bladebreakers during this particular event.

Now, in the case that you're incredibly slow and haven't noticed, let me clue you in to a little Blitzkrieg Boys fun fact: We're all coffee addicts of the most obsessively high order, not even Boris was stupid/cruel enough to deny us coffee and trust me, that's saying something.

Now that you've been filled in I'm sure you can image how absolutely terrible horribleness that day was made of... *Shudders* I don't even want to really _think_ about it anymore.

And now you're wondering why we didn't go out and by some more coffee from a store or café or something, well the answer to that question is the stupid Fricken fan girls!

You'd think having the reputation of being the most unstable, hated and all around evil team in the BBA would give you some leeway in the rabid fans department but no, they're still as crazy for us if not more so, something to do with our "bad boy aura" I wasn't really paying attention guy they brought in to explain it but back to the point!

None of us can go anywhere without the BBA's security team following us and it fucking sucks and then Tala, the good hearted idiot he is, gave them that particular weekend off!

Bad, bad days….. Safe to say the next day Wyborg was returned and the wrath of Ian was appeased and the coffee was given back.

I have now come to Ian's door I open the door quietly tip toe over the small mountain's of crap that cover Ian's room like a motion detection system. Ian is wrapped up like a mummy in his blankets perfect! I grab one end and pull.

CRASH!

And then I start running like hell.

Ian's still dazed so I have head start - BOOM! What the hell? The entire house is shaking! well if that didn't get Tala up than nothing will...

"ANYONE HURT?" I hear Spencer bellow from down stairs."NO!" I shout back from the safety of my room where I'm now getting dressed in black jeans, A Billy Talent band T with the band's name printed in white block letters on a black back ground with white doves coming up the sides and white vans and then my dog tag set

Mine reads: BRYAN KUZNETSOV on the first, the second one says ATTACKER and the last one has a picture of Folborg engraved on it.

I smirked as I thought about the day we got these things; we were so bloody happy about it you never would have guessed that we had grown up in hell...

Well, better head down for breakfast before I successfully depress myself all over again.

* * *

**Ian Pov:**

Ow, I really hate it when Bryan "wakes me up" but then, I guess I'm lucky he only flipped me this time, he usually does something really mean like putting a red pepper in my mouth or splashing freezing water on me or- BOOM! What the hell was that?

Dammit, why can't Tala just build his stupid bombs outside? Although, that is the reason we now have a swimming pool... Anyway, I better get dressed-

"ANYONE HURT?" Yells Spencer.

"NO!"I yelled back and proceeded to pull on black cargo pants with a white belt around my waist, a dark green long sleeved T shirt that had a printed picture of a black viper stencilled on the side and a pair of original black high top converse as well as my dog tag set.

Mine read: IAN PAPOV on the first with the second one saying: MAINTENANCE and the third has a picture of Wyborg etched on it.

After dressing I headed to the room beside mine, that's were Bryan and I keep our pets, I usually wind up feeding his to but he trains her and stuff.

Bryan's is a Pedigree Falcon, her names Athies and mines an Anaconda named Zena after feeding the pets I attempt to go down stairs.

Key word: _Attempt._

I fall down the stairs and land miserably at the bottom on my face and while I contemplate why I didn't just take the elevator I see Bryan enter stage left and brake down into laughter.

"Grrr Bryan buzz off!" I get pissed real easy just to warn you...

"Them'z fighting words Shorty!" he says, laughing harder I get up and tackle him.

And thus my day begins.

* * *

**Spencer Pov:**

When people say I'm the mother hen of our house they're not kidding.

Hell, even in tag team matches I defend while the others attack, it's pretty much the same in the real world.

Anyway, I got up an hour ago so at like 6:30, which is roughly about 5 minutes after Kai's out of the kitchen so I could start breakfast and then head to work. Work meaning my job at the BAA.

I pretty much just do random jobs, "random jobs" meaning everything from helping with designing bey-dishes to beyblades to helping new teams registered and everything in between.

After work, which ends at like 5pm or sometimes latter... It all depends on when Mr. Dickinson or one of his secretaries tell me to. I then go grocery shopping then we all practice until 8:00 or so then come back in and make and eat dinner which usually ends at like 10:00 roughly, then we just do whatever until we pass out wherever.

But before any of this can happen I have to feed my fish which is pretty much a wall to ceiling salt water tank with all kinds of different fish in it. It's my favourite thing in the house. But right now I have to go get the mail which is usually consist of bills, fan mail and when Kai isn't here, letter from him, which is the high light of our day usually because the letter are really funny and sarcastic and we really miss him when he's gone...

Hey this is a letter from Mr.D, he's the only one that understands that we're not complete monsters. Once, he tried to get us in to counselling to "help us deal with are inner demons" or some such thing, but yay... That kinda failed when we sent the counsellor in to the nut house... So yay, anyway. We found out that therapy's not the best Idea for us...

BOOM!

"ANYONE HURT?" I yelled there was a chorus of no's, 10 minutes later CRASH!

"ANYONE HURT!" I yelled again everyone yelled back no. I hear two more crashes and call out for injuries every time, everyone says no, and as per usual the rest of breakfast goes off without a hitch.

"Hey, what's that?" Asked a bruising Ian as he pointed to Mr. D's letter, (I'm guessing he was fighting with Bryan when he got those bruises.)

"I don't know but if it's from Mr. Dickenson then it's bound to be bad." Bryan, (of all people) replied, a combination of deadpan sarcasm and dread in his voice.

"Bryan." I say in a warning tone, no one messes with my warning tone. "Mr. Dickenson is a nice man and the reason we're not all in the Abby right now." I said the last part looking away, but I know he gets it anyway.

"Yay I know he means well and he is good at some stuff but you have to admit that the counselling was a bad idea."He says pointedly and I sigh, even if everyone in this house has to listen to me that doesn't mean I don't know when I'm beat.

"I agree with you there." I return tiredly, remembering the counsellor's horror struck face when we told her about Boris and the Abby. She actually went kinda crazy and had to be admitted into the psychiatric ward at the hospital, not the best day of our lives... or hers...poor lady...

Anyway, as I was pondering this I fail to notice that Tala and Kai had snuck the letter from the center of the table and were now looking at with utter horror screwing up their faces.

Frowning, I walked over and stood behind Tala's chair, bending down I little so I could get a better look at the letter that had my ever unshakable, somewhat brother so shaken.

_Dear Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai,_

_I am pleased to announce that there will be a charity Tournament held in Russia three weeks from now. Because of budget cuts some of the teams are going to have to stay in the same places so we thought that you wouldn't mind housing the Bladebreakers. They will be arriving tomorrow and just so you know everything is final._

_You're Friend, Mr. D_

"This is not good," I muttered to myself, not aware I had said it out loud until I heard Bryan chime in with a disbelieving, "Fuck that! We're screwed!"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you all like this and will forgive any of the spelling mess up that might have snuck up on me! Anyway, Life for this story comes in the form of Review/Favourites/Alerts so I can only hope that you find my story worthy of them!**

**So in other words, please Review!**

**Bye!**

**BlackRoseGirl666**


	2. Santa Says Go to Hell!

**Ray Pov:**

Yawing tiredly I absently picked up the mail form the mail box at the front of the Granger property before heading to Max's room as he was the easiest to wake up. Tyson could through Mount St. Helen's exploding if he wanted to. (And I'm talking if he was sleeping right beside it)

After knocking on Max's bright yellow door (don't ask me how he got Gramps to let him do that) I read the names on the envelopes there was one form Mariah (she finally got the hint that, I Ray Kon, do not under any circumstances **love **her) to me plus numerous fan girl letters, (I really wish they'd get the hint like Mariah did, on Valentine's Day Kai has to go so far as removing the mail box just so we don't get swamped) Tyson (no surprise) was all fan girl letters, same with Maxi with the exception of one from his mother (never really liked the woman much myself).

Oh, but what's this from Mr.D? This should be good.

I quickly ripped the top of the envelope off and read it, and then I read it again and again until I was sure I wasn't seeing things or having a nightmare, this is what the horrid thing said:

_Dear Bladebreakers (With the exception of Kai),_

_I am pleased to tell you that there will be a charity tournament held in three weeks time in Moscow Russia. Because of budget cuts teams are being forced to double up when it comes to housing so you will be staying with the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai at the Blitzkrieg Boys Estate, 6660 Feir Drive. Transportation is already arranged and an airport shuttle car will be waiting to pick you up on Monday March 6__th__ at 12:00am sharp._

_Good wishes and good luck,_

_You're Friend,_

_Mr.D_

I just stood there, praying that this was just some nightmare and I was about to wake up and this whole thing would just be a horrible, horrible nightmare.

But alas, after pinching myself numerous times, I finally figured out this wasn't going to go away...after this breakthrough and a quick once over of the letter just to make positively, inevitably sure that it wasn't a typo, I ran screaming down the halls for everyone to get up and pack as it turned out that this actually came yesterday on Sunday the 5th of March making today the 6th.

* * *

**Bryan Pov:**

I can't believe this! Those, those, those brats! Are coming to _my _house! It's bad enough with Ian! Why do they have to come to? Oh and Kai's fainted, poor bastard. Tala's wobbling slightly, Spencer's choking on his coffee and Ian's just starring at the letter from hell like if he stairs hard enough it'll all just go away...

...

Well! Looks like it's up to me to bring everyone around!

"So what are we going to do?" I asked hoping my lovely voice would at least get Spencer un-shocked.

"Well, we barricade the doors, black out the windows and go on vacation for a month." Tala answered with a kind of war time conviction that gave me hope for the first time since the letter was opened.

"We can't do that!" Spencer said just as I was about to volunteer to run down to the story and buy the supplies needed to pull off Tala's plan, successfully crushing the little sprouts of hope I had felt earlier.

"And why the bloody hell not?" I snapped out.

For the first time in many years I had actually agreed with our "beloved" leader and I wasn't about to let that be ripped away from me!

Spencer sighed deeply with much regret in his voice. "Because, we're trying to get over our rep as a team of cold hearted monsters remember?" I guess there is that... "And besides, they're Kai's team. We should at least try to get along with them." He finished, using the same tone one would expect from a father who didn't believe the moral lesson he was spouting out.

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't be all _that_ bad, right?" Ian asked rather sceptically, like he wanted someone to argue with him.

The only thing that kept me from helping him out in that area was the evil glare our once again miserable captain shot my way.

"Now!" Spencer said clapping his hands in a somewhat cheerful way before starting his Martha Stuart-like speech.

"Okay, we need to start cleaning; cooking and shopping if we're going to make this place somewhat live able by other people's standards before the Bladebreakers arrive." He gestured to the general weaponry and other clutter before continuing. "So I suggest you all start trying to figure out which crap is yours and which is really just crap." Spencer paused a second and cast the unconscious form of Kai a glance before a tacking on a quick: "And could someone please drop Kai off at his room?" Before grabbing his jacket, keys and wallet and booking it towards the door, no doubt glad to be out of this place before one of us stumbled upon something potentially hazardous during our attempt at cleaning.

Tala, Ian and I (as we were the only conscious members of the Blitzkrieg Boys still present) all blinked once in sync at how quickly the supposedly safety obsessed and downright mothering member of our group abandoned us before Tala got to his feet, scooping Kai up at the same time.

He gave us an evil, slightly wolfish grin. "I'm going to go drop Kai off at his room and maybe I'll stick around till he wakes up, have fun cleaning!" And with that Satan, otherwise known as Tala, (they're synonyms for each other I'm sure) strutted off to Kai's floor. Cackling in a way that made me think a hyena oriented bit-beast would be a more appropriate for him than Wolborg could ever dream of being.

Sighing at my depressing situation I pulled myself up from my comfortable seat at the bar styled dinning table and cast a look around the available space, which meant most of the bottom level.

After living in an underground training facility that had so many identical winding stone hallways and dead ends that it put the Minotaur's labyrinth to shame it wasn't hard to understand why we were such fans of the open concept kind of housing plan.

Groaning at the impending amount of hours that were going to be spent cleaning I once again collapsed back into the leather studded barstool I had occupied earlier.

I really hate cleaning but what Spencer had said before his speedy exit was true. By anyone else's point of view this place was a disaster.

It's not that the house was necessarily dirty, (oh no, Kai would never allow that) it's just that none of us (Spencer not included) were very picky when it came to how the house looked. So long as it was clean enough that Kai didn't have a fit and we could walk around without stepping on something potential deadly all was well.

And why would we care? It wasn't like we got many visitors (according to Blader Weekly we are the most feared team in the league don't you know) and those we do get know what to expect from us (which is a whole lot of crazy with a side order of life threatening) and thus don't particularly care about how things look as long as no one's dead/hurt.

Also, we have to deal with Ian and his hundred and one little pet projects that get left behind when he loses interest in them.

It's not that he disrespects the stuff he uses, oh no that stuff is probably more important to him than the Queen is to the British or the maple leaf is to the Canadians, it's just that he tends to get into this "zone" of working on something than Spencer will call him for dinner and the stuff gets forgotten where it is and that's not a problem for us. We just step around the stuff. But to other people who A) Don't have our knowledge Ian's little forgetting problem, and B) Don't pay attention to their surroundings (A.K.A Tyson) it becomes quite a hazard.

Other than those minor things there is also an abundance of gun and explosive bits and pieces lying around that in the wrong and/or inexperienced hands (A.K.A Tyson, Max, Kenny or Ray) become quite life threatening.

But if you ignore all that there's really not all that much wrong in our place that some vacuuming and laundry and Windex won't fix.

Personally, out of all the different places Kai owns (which is a real fucking lot), this one is my favourite. It's located in Russia which, despite all the bad shit that's gone down over the years, is still home. Plus, while it's not _super_ far away from people (about an hour and a half drive to St. Petersburg, we tend to avoid Moscow because of the World Championships) there's still enough curving icy road with many sharp turns to discourage even the most adamant of reporters.

So without further adieu here's the layout (starting from the top for all you mindless idiots out there):

**Attic:** Kai's bedroom +bathroom, minni living room plus a walk out door leading on to the roof.

(Very few people are allowed on this floor and because of this we have dubbed it: The Lair of Kai and as such is guarded by Alo, who is very testy when someone tries to enter said floor. Don't ask me how I know that.)

**4th Floor:** Spencer's floor which consist of his bedroom +bathroom a slightly larger living room and room dedicated to his love of anything aquatic plus a small test kitchen where he tries out new recipes.

(We're all glad for this because once he was trying out some kind of tradition dish from some far off place (which I believe consequently died out because of their native food) and the stew or whatever made the entire kitchen reek royally. None of us could stand the stench! This is saying a lot based off of some of the carp we've dealt with in our lives. So, as a measure to ensure that the: "Death by Stew" incident as we now call it, doesn't happen again we ripped apart on of the extra rooms on that floor and put in a kitchen, which is where any new recipe is tested out. And yes, the smell was that rank!)

**3rd Floor:** That's Ian's which has his bedroom +kitchen, a skateboard/BMX/Whatever-other-thrill-seeking-hobby-he's-come-up-with/evil prank laboratory room and the pet room.

(Or as the others like to call it: Hell. No one other than Ian and me can go in there without being horribly mangled by my pet falcon and Ian's anaconda who reside there (or they do until they break out) and they attack anything that moves.) (That isn't us of course.)

**2nd Floor:** Second to last is my floor which has my room + bathroom, my own personal weight lifting room, several punching bags scattered around any and everywhere and a small artillery room.

(It houses everything from medieval weaponry to the high-tech stuff we managed to scoop from the Abbey and much, much more. It's like my own personal candy store!)

**1st Floor:** Somehow Tala got stuck on the main floor, no one really sure how he got stuck down there, but he did so moving on.

The main floor is split into two halves by a wall that literally runs down the middle of the house.

The left half is the common floor/entrance that has the main kitchen (A.K.A the reason why Spencer wanted to buy this house), two bathrooms, the living room and two guest rooms. One of the guest rooms we converted into Ian's beyblade workshop (the one up stairs just didn't have enough room for him) and the other became the communal weapons/music room which is Tala's favourite room in the house. (No surprise there, that room houses enough C4 and Dynamite to blow up Mount Everest two times over.)

As well as this the bottom floor also has the elevators' main entrance (what, you thought we'd have a five story house plus a basement and no elevator?) and the office which Kai and Spencer share and use to manage their teams and everything else that is beyblade related. (It makes sense that Spencer would be the one handling all the important dates and fees and notices and things when you take Tala's real personality into account, if you left him to handle the paper work aspect we would never compete or even know when to sign up to compete.)

The right half of the floor is Tala's, this half includes his bedroom + bathroom and the rest of it I'm pretty sure is open concept. But hey, I'm not even one-hundred percent sure where the door is.

**Basement Level:** And this ladies and gentlemen brings us to the end of our tour. The basement is a soundproof completely open training room with state of the art training facility courtesy of Hiwatari Corps (it kicks ass to have the heir of a muit-billion dollar engineering company on your team) that could make even one Ms. Judy Tate go green with envy as well as a small medical area that is used way to often for a normal person to conceive.

Oh and I should mention that Tala's wolf Fang and Kai's cougar Alo have free run of the place, so you have to be careful when you go around corners and/or enter room and stuff. Fang's favourite thing to do is scare the shit out of people (much like his owner) and Alo, while having the temperament of a kitten, is still one big freaking cat. She doesn't mean to, but she can still give some pretty nasty scars while trying to lick you to death.

* * *

**Tyson Pov:**

Finally! We're going to get to see why Kai always leaves to stay with the Blitzkrieg Boys!

This is going to be so awesome! Believe it or not I'm almost done packing, good thing to. We've only got an hour to get to the airport then it's a two hour long train ride, then a three hour drive to get to The Blitzkrieg Boys Estate! How the hell could anyone handle living in the middle of nowhere like that I'll never know...

Grinning happily I shook my head to clear away my stray thoughts and then slammed the top of my suit case shut.

Unlike the rest of the guys I was stoked to be heading over to Russia and not just because of the tournament either. I think it would be cool (though probably kinda scary but since when have I ever backed away from something cause I was scared of something?) to hang out with the Blitzkrieg Boys. I mean they can't be all bad right?

They did stand up to BEGA, hell they were some of the first people to! And Tala took that beating from Garland even though he had the chance to just go out quietly, to just stop fighting and pass out but he still fought until he was comatose for crying out loud! If that doesn't redeem them for being manipulated into doing all those horrible things by Boris and Voltaire all those years ago then I don't know what dose!

Plus, part of me just wants to be friends with them because I know Kai's close to them.

Everyone thinks I don't notice these things, that I'm an idiot. Hell, I am most of the time. But if there's something I'm good at its people, no matter how much you want to deny it its true. It doesn't matter who they are I always have some kind of sense about them and that sense has yet to lead me into something bad.

Its how I knew that Boris was still bad when he said he wasn't and it was how I knew Kai was worth holding out for when he went he chose Black Dranzer. Its how I knew Kai wasn't really on BEGA's said and how I knew he would swing by Tala's hospital room for his blade.

And right now that sense is telling me that unless we go over to Russia and try to sort out this thing with the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai and everything than something bad is going to happen and it's not going to be easy to fix after it's happened.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself I grabbed my bag and pulled my door open, a smile slipped onto my face when I heard Ray's voice snapping out orders to Max and Kenny. The poor guy was so stressed about this trip but whatever. I still had a good feeling about it.

"TYSON! Hurry up! We've only got an hour to get on that plane!" Ray's panicky voice drifted through the dojo, I grinned and ran out to meet him.

Unfortunately, I then had to run back about five minutes later to grab my toothbrush.

* * *

**Spencer Pov:**

I sighed deeply and tired to summon my inner Zen (and thus quell the road rage I felt at the moron in front of me) and wrapped my fingers tighter around the black leather steering wheel of the still new and beautiful Subaru Outback I loved and adored.

Banging my head against the headrest as the dunce in front of me got once again slowed down to the pace of a dead slug as he careful approached the tiny little curve ahead of me I decided to run through the things currently going through my over stuffed mind.

The Bladebreakers were due to arrive back at the house in roughly five to six hours, meaning that I would only have a maximum of about three to four to cook and make sure that my teammates/brothers didn't leave anything "unpleasant" (i.e. explosive, toxic, dangerous and or deadly) for the poor unsuspecting brats. I also had to make sure that everything was Breaker Proof (like child proof but Bladebreaker style) and that Ian knew not to do anything to bad to the little pains in my ass.

And then I also had my worries about how Kai was taking this (hopefully he would be awake by the time I got back to the house), not many people knew this but one of the main reasons Kai drops by us so much (either by joining our team for a bit or just coming on a holiday for a few months) is because he can't take the pressure of so many people depending on him.

Unlike many people believe, Kai isn't the impenetrable ice prince he's accused of being, none of us are.

Kai can't take the pressure of people he doesn't wholly trust depending on and judging him like I can't take looking like an idiot in public and Bryan hates being ordered around or forced to conform to someone else's rules. Like how Ian can't be in an enclosed place for more than a couple of hours before he starts fidgeting and stuttering and eventually starts freaking out completely and Tala hates water with a passion.

Hell, when you really take ten minutes to take a look at us you'll figure out pretty damn fast that none of us are like our reputations say.

I'm not a idiot (though some days I wonder if I'm the only one whose not), Kai's not heartless (his love of most things feline proves that), Bryan's not a psychotic murderer (I still have issues figuring out how Bryan got labelled that for a few scratches done to Ray when Garland was just called strong when he put Tala in a coma for a little over three weeks) Tala's not vicious or fearless (his nightmares con attests for that) and Ian's not a spoiled brat whose had everything handed to him (god knows he got the scars to prove that one wrong.)

They think we don't hear them, their whispers or their gossip, they don't think we catch their glares or sneers and the really stupid ones think we don't care.

I snorted and brought myself back to earth before I had a chance to get too worked up over the whole thing. The point was that we're not how we appear and there's a reason for that. The real us is to messed up to be categorized as safe around other people. That's why we try and stay away for the ones who put us on edge, because it doesn't take much to push us off that edge.

Smiling grimly I pushed down on the pedal and pulled ahead of the idiot who had finally got the memo and pulled over so I could pass him.

These next few days were going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

**Ian Pov:**

"Hey do you guys think we should write out the rules of our house or just let them figure it out on their own?"

My lovely captain, one Mr. Tala Ivanov asked with a rather mischievously scary grin on his normal smirking face, I felt my own mirror his. But unfortunately my other might-as-well-be-captain Mr. Kai Hiwatari (who had just recently woken up from his little fainting spell) cut me off before I had a chance to say anything.

"Tala, as much as I'd love to watch your rain down hell fire on unsuspecting newbies, I think it would be better and cleaner if we just wrote the rules out." He said from his spot on the couch, clearly having a Spencer moment and definitely not liking it.

"Aw, do we have to? I'd love to see Tyson's face as Tala's bomb start going off at three am." Bryan said, sending a pointed glance in Tala's direction.

Said red head, feeling threatened, replied with a probably slightly whinier than expected: "That was only once!" which was closely followed by a huff and a raspberry.

"Yeah sure, and I'm close personal friends with Santa Clause, he called and told me to tell you to go to hell!" Bryan snapped back, I raised an eyebrow. Bryan didn't usually drag out the holiday insults until November at the earliest, not that I blame him. We're all a little temperamental at the moment, seeing as we're awaiting our doom and all.

"You don't have to get all moody about it!" Tala growled rather loudly, I winced at the glares being sent back and forth while Kai just rolled his eyes and continued channel surfing before finally settling down on an Ancient History program about Ancient Rome. It's kinda scary how normal it was for those two to be fighting, it's always surprised me how they've never actually come to blows before.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Spencer's voice snapped as he came out of the kitchen for the first time since he came home.

He looked absolutely wiped, which is saying something considering all the crap we get up to on a regular bases (heh, I can use big words, too!)

Anyway, we were all sitting on the floor with hot chocolate spiked with Vodka, now I know we're all too young to drink but really, you don't grow up in the underbelly of Russia without sipping the stuff at least once and then that once turns into twice and so on and so forth until you can knock it back like soda pop.

Tala and Bryan have finally stopped their glaring match in order to write out the house rules and some scarily bright poster paper with a whole rainbow of markers (and yet somehow they've managed to make it look intimidating, I have no idea how they do this.)

Spencer has joined Kai on the couch and is currently flipping through some kind of magazine of some kind and I am attempting to redesign the mechanics of our gun styled launchers so the cord gets more friction and in turn the blade can get a faster spin. Unfortunately I can't keep focused so I'm pretty much just tinkering with it randomly.

I looked at the digital clock we kept on the coffee table, 6:26pm the Bladebreakers were going to be here any moment and the only thing me and my family were going to be able to do was grit our teeth and bare it.

I sighed deeply. Anyway back to the point-

Ding Dong!

And all was then quiet.

For about five minutes before everything went to hell.

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed that chapter I fun writing it! Tyson and Spencer POVs drove me slightly crazy while trying to write them but other than that it was a great chapter to write. **

**Anyway please review and have a nice day!**

**Please Review!**

**Bye!**

**BlackRoseGirl666**


	3. The Invasion

**Ray Pov:**

The car had just finished its fiftieth turn before we finally came up to a ornate black iron gate with two ornate capital B's in the center of the gate which it made it look slightly menacing. Not to mention the address was 666 Feir Drive which again, not too hard to believe since four out of the five people living here must be the spawn of Satan!

And believe it or not I'm not the only one who thinks that.

Poor Maxi has become mute with worry since we got the news that we were going to be staying with the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kenny hasn't stopped typing sense we left the airport and Tyson-

I frowned and looked over at Tyson (who was currently sleeping, shocker) he had been unusually normal during the whole trip here, it's rather strange when you think-

The jerking of the car woke me from my musing as the gates gave an ominous groan and opened into yet another winding road though this one looked distinctly more manicured than the back country, might-as-well-be-deserted thing we had driven here on.

It took about ten minutes of steadily escalating uphill driving before we finally reached the front of the house and I have to say (as much as it makes my tongue burn) that the house (if you could call it that) was gorges.

I might have appreciated it more though if I hadn't known it housed a group crazy maniacs that had bewitched my captain into abandoning us time and time again.

"Wow, the house sure is tall!" Tyson (having awoken from his name a couple minutes before he arrived) said in awe.

He was right, though.

The house wasn't necessarily huge width wise but in height it was five (including the attic floor which I'm guessing is a bedroom if the built in balcony is anything to go by) stories tall made completely out of stone with large windows and French doors that lead out onto rough iron balconies on each floor (with the exception of the roof one), all done in the same ornate way that matched the front gate.

I smooth slate walk way lead up from the roundabout driveway (which had a fountain in the center, though it was currently turned off) the car was currently parked in and lead off going left an right to go behind the house.

Behind the building I could just make out the shapes of two other smaller buildings, they mostly looked to be made out of glass and stone, possibly green houses of some sort?

Surrounding the hill the clearing was thick, dense green forests and farther out over the yard I could see what looked to be a frozen lake of some sort with a little building beside it.

I (being the only one that wasn't still staring in amazement at the beautiful house (if you could call it that) and surrounding area) went up to the front door and rang the (ornate) doorbell.

There were about five minutes of silence and then a large BOOM! Sound which was followed closely by someone yelling Tala's name then came another three minutes of running and crashing sounds and then someone yelled "IAN!"

The next thing I knew there was a growl, a scream and Ian bolting out the door with a huge black panther chasing after him! As well as Kai who came out running after the cat yelling for Ian not to spook her! Least to say we were all gobsmacked.

After another three seconds the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys came running out of the house chasing after the cat, well, all except Tala who was holding onto the side of the door trying to catch his breath.

"Hey... Gasp... cough, cough... Gasp... put you bags over there... I have to go catch a cat... FANG!" He yelled and a large white wolf appeared!

"Go help the guys catch Alo." He said to the wolf (apparently named Fang), it looked like the wolf nodded and then ran off chasing after the other three Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai and the panther or "Alo" as it was apparently called.

"What the hell just happened?" Tyson, who was now freaking out, asked. Jumping around like the idiot we all know and try to tolerate.

"It's quite simple really," Tala said, waving his hand like it was no big deal. "When the door bell rang we all did rock paper scissors to see who would open it, Ian lost started to throw a fit stepped on one of the bombs I accidentally left lying around which sent Ian flying onto Alo, Kai's pet panther, after running around the bottom floor twice Ian made a B line for the door and is now being chased by Alo outside with Kai, Spencer and Bryan in tow A.K.A. a pretty normal day for us." He finished rather flatly, like stuff like this happening really was a normal occurrence.

"Kai has a panther?" I asked still stunned, I mean I know Kai's a cat person and all but isn't that taking things a little bit far? Tala turned and gave me a "no duh" look whilst rolling his eyes.

I must have still been gaping up at him (he's a good few inches taller than me) as he then said:"He got her in Asia a little before he teamed up with you losers." Annoyance coated his words and I winced, this was not going to be a fun few weeks.

* * *

**The Next Day **

**Ray Pov:**

Believe it or not I'm having a very hard time adjusting to my new surrounding and so are the rest of the guys! First off we got awoken by some kind of explosion at around four am which is horrible enough but it also seems like everyone else except us has mastered the ability of sleeping through said explosions.

Then there are the pranks, there are a lot of freaking pranks. Hell, I found one this morning! I had just innocently opened the bathroom door when this little hose like thing aimed at me and got me in the face with this green slime!

And then, and then there are all these rules you need to remember! For a team of bladers who seem to be keen on going against the rules there is an unholy amount you need to remember while living in their house!

They were even so kind as to post the list on the wall for all to read and because I'm in just that great a mood I'm going to read them out to you!

**1.**Never ever drink the last of the coffee in the morning this can lead to someone not getting any in the which can lead to any of these symptoms: extreme bitchiness, lack of patience, extreme tiredness, delusions, busting into song randomly, Random hyperness, fainting spells, crying randomly, laughing randomly, random bouts of none stop swearing, intense workouts for all, memory lapses, random destruction of objects, running into things, forgetting how to speak properly or at all and a whole lot more supper scary shit that will most likely end up with you in either physical, emotional, spiritual pain, all three or death in some cases so please just don't drink the coffee we all like it black so we don't care about sugar and milk and that crap just don't drink the coffee!

**2.** Never go in a room with a red sticker on the door! If you do no matter under what circumstance we will pound you into pieces (this includes the elevators!)

**3. **There will be music playing at all hours of the day and night if you don't like this SUCK IT UP! Because in this house everybody trumps you!

**4.** If you wish you can train with us but if you do NO WHINING we don't care if you drop dead you don't whine you keep going as the saying goes: If you can't take the pain GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE GYM AND LET THE PROS HANDEL IT!

**5. **When doing any team sport or game Kai is on our team not yours so just shut up and deal with it!

**6.**I you have an injury Spencer's the one you go to the rest of us will do the flowing: Ask where it hurts so they can make it hurt worse, flip you off both verbally and physically, sick Fang or Alo on you or laugh at you.

**7.** If you stumble across a hiding place where there are currently items such as: Alcohol, Playboy magazines, candy, coffee, spares blade parts, actual beyblade's, ripcords ect, journals and or diaries. You are to immediately do the following: Don't touch ANYTHING it may be rigged to self destructed, coated in poison or have an alarm system in place! After you set back anything you might have touched you are to place everything the way it was when you found it and forget you ever found it clear? Good.

**8.** Never tease a Blitzkrieg Boy if you do we will kick your ass.

**9.** What happens at our house stays at our house if we catch word that you have leaked anything that has happened here we will make sure you can never do it again. Permanently.

**10.** Mr. Dickenson has no idea what goes on in this house it needs to stay that way.

**11.** If you find a picture of a fellow bladder that has been scratched out, burned or mutilated in anyway don't freak out it doesn't mean we're planning on killing anyone it just means we'd like to.

**12.** Don't ask about the Abby it's a touchy subject none of us are keen on talking about we might tell stories or use metaphors from the Abby but don't ask questions got it? Good.

**13.** Both Alo and Fang love people so don't be afraid when they pounce on you it's just there way of saying hi.

**14.** If you insult or harm are pets you can bet you will not see the next sunrise.

**15.** If you have a disagreement with anyone in our house the only way to solve it is through a one on one beybattle winner takes all style whoever wins gets his or her way depending on whose battling (bets are aloud) (if it's more than two people fighting we make teams and handle it tournament style) (again all bets are aloud)

**16.** If you place a bet you have to have the goods to back it up otherwise you have to be that persons slave for a week.

**17. **Pranking is aloud but revenge pranks must be announced at dinner time using the following words (speak now or no complaining latter) thus giving the innocent a chance to run for cover and the guilty a chance to admit to the prank before you get you revenge.

**18.** Once you have invoked the words (speak now or no complaining later) you have until dinner time the next night to exact you revenge.

**19.** After the revenge prank has been dealt the original pranker wither affected or not cannot prank that person again for one week.

**20.** If you know who pranked the revenge pranker you may not tell anyone but you may try to convince the prankster to admit to his prank when the opportunity arises.

**21.** You may invoke the words any time during the seven days after the original prank was dealt after those seven days you may not cast a revenge prank.

**22. **If you admit to a prank you are open to being called a: coward, rat, fink, ass, chicken, scaredy cat, mouse man, baby, girl, butterfly or princess. This harassment is allowed to continue on until the next dinner.

**23.**Calling someone in our house a : Monster, freak, psychopath, murderer, cheat, traitor or saying a person has a likeness to either Boris or Voltaire is punishable by extreme beating or shunning along with an apology to said person (shunning time is to be determined by a show of hands)

**24.**We have noticed there are some things in which cannot be settled by a beybattle tournament style or other if this problem arises we either get Kai to decide (or call him if he's not present) or go by show or hands if he is part of the problem (highly unlikely).

**25.** Absolutely no speeches about the following: believing in yourself, finding the true meaning of the game, friendship, heart or any other kind of mushy subject like that this rule is specify made for you Tyson!

**26.** Don't use slang it just proves our point that you too stupid to use actual words.

**27.** When playing music out loud and Ian enters the room turn it to some happy Skippy pop song, if Bryan or Spencer enter the room turn it to either rock or alternative if Ian tells you to turn it back to the happy Skippy pop song ignore him, if Kai or Tala enter the room turn it to either hard rock, light metal or alternative and don't change the dial unless one of them tells you to.

**28.** Country, most Rap, Death Metal, Hard Core Metal, the majority of pop, classic Rock and last but certainly least Opera are outlawed in our house if one of us hears it we will smash it (this goes double for anything with Ming Ming's name on it!)

**29. **Other outlawed items are: Anything pink (this includes Mariah), perfume, anything Ming-Ming, needles, fan girls, yaoi fan fiction not that we have anything against it but it's just sorta creepy on our part, candy and alcohol are both official no no's but no one really pays much attention to those ones but Spencer who you will have to hide it from the rest of us you can to bribe it with and last but not least no mention of Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon Ian went through a whole faze of that last summer and it was the worst days of our lives!

**30.** Bribery is perfectly fine you just have to make sure you have the goods to back it up otherwise you that persons slave for a week.

**31.**It you feel you are not a good enough pranker on your own you are allowed to buy a professionals help it just has to be at their price and you both have to singe a contract .

**32. **Contracts are used so there is no double crossing and so we can keep track of who is helping who.

**33.** Kai comes and goes as he pleases no one is keeping him here!

**34.** You don't have to be respectful to anyone here but you're not allowed to kill them

**35.** Don't burn the house down!

See what I mean? How am I, let alone _Tyson_, suppose to remember all that? I-

"RAHHHHHHH! IIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" Oh god, what was that? What the-? Oh! Ian just ran by me with Bryan on his heels (Over the day we've been I have discovered that this is also a common occurrence), was Bryan wearing a pink shirt? Isn't that against rule 27? Or was it 34? No wait there it is! Rule 29: Anything Pink (including Mariah) is banded! So then why was Bryan wearing pink? Ohhhh, lets follow and find out!

(Ps: I blame my Neko Jin curiousity if anything terrifiyingly bad happens.)

* * *

**Spencer Pov:**

"RAHHHHHHH! IIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"

Oh no, what's the little midget done this time? I wondered as I walked out of the kitchen.

As soon as we had gotten everything settled (meaning we caught Alo and got the Bladebreakers inside) we had decided dinner would be a good idea because apparently 9:30 is very late in the world of the Bladebreakers ha! I can't wait to see them on a normal day at our place Ray's been fusing over the rules ever since he first set foot in the house!

He keeps muttering to himself about its very funny!

Anyway, now to see what Ian's done – oh my, it appears as though Ian's really done it this time not to mention he's broke rule number 29! Damn, no wonder Bryans pissed, oh well at least that mean I get to pick a punishment!

"Okay, Bryan calm down!" I say in my best authoritative voice, only to receive a growl in return.

"He's really done it this time, Spence" says the riled up Falcon. "I'm gonna rip his throat out and then string him up by his ears!" Bryan then makes another lunge at Ian who is now cowering behind the coach. I wrap my arms around Bryan and try to keep him from slaughtering the shrimp.

By this time Tala (who has a kind of natural radar for anything potentially violent or entertaining), Ray (who is staring and gaping at us in a rather fish like way) and Max (who looks kind of scared) have all gathered around the area like a bunch of piranha.

I sigh tiredly as Bryan tries to get out of my hold again. Here goes another attempt at working this out peacefully."I know Bry, but I swear the hospital thinks we're abusing him or something!" I say, grimacing as Bryan hisses something about not going to the hospital this time.

"And besides I'm sure Ian would be happy to buy you a new clothes to make up for the old ones, wouldn't you Ian?" Kai, who was just coming out of the elevator for the first time since his team arrived, asked. His voice completely nonchalant as he glides across the dark wood floor to stand in front of Bryan yet turning so he was facing Ian.

Ian nodded vigorously, mumbling a mishmash of yeses and you bets. Bryan seemed to contemplate this a bit, he loosened I little bit but didn't pull back complete.

"Not to mention the numerous extra laps he'll be doing at practice tomorrow." Kai adds flipping the page in the book he's was reading when he walked out of the elevator.

It has always amazed me how Kai seems to be able to make anyone bend to his will because as soon as Kai said that Bryan smiled evilly, sent one last glare at Ian and walked off to the elevator and headed up to his room.

Kai just smirked and carried on down the hall to the training room.

And if the awed look on Tyson and Ray's faces are anything to go off of then I'm not the only one.

* * *

**Please Review! Reviews are the life of my stories! The more Review the fast I update!**

**Please Review**

**Bye!**

**BlackRoseGirl666**


	4. The Battle of The Dimwitted and Company

**Kai Pov:**

I walked down to the training room in hope of getting some peace and quiet, since The Blade Brats arrived (Tala's nickname I just use it because I think it's fitting, don't you think?) this place has turned into hell on earth!

Tala and Tyson are constantly at each other's throats, Max is going through sugar withdrawal thanks to Spencer, who has banned Max from eating anything with sugar in it after the sugar high blond broke the chandelier after swinging on it for two hours, of course a sugarless Max is a pissy Max so now Spencer is now Max Enemy Number One. (Never good place to be, for one so innocent Max is strangely evil when it comes to revenge.)

Then of course there's the good news bad news case of Ian who has (only momentarily, mind you,) stopped harassing Bryan only to switch it up for Ray! The poor guy's already had spiders put in his bed, his shampoo swapped for lime green hair dye and his morning glass of milk dosed with salt! Worse yet it that all this happened in less than two days...and that's only about a quarter of the pranks Ian's pulled on him so far...

I groaned out loud as soon as I exited the stairwell (though it is possible to take the elevator down to the training room, I figured it would be a better idea to check on everybody before I "disappeared" again).

I could already feel a headache coming on and I was just _**thinking**_ about _**half**_ the stuff that's happened recently!

The training room (being one of my favourite places in the world) is one floor underground so it's naturally sound proof, meaning, I'm pretty much safe to say or do anything down here. Plus it's got every piece of workout equipment you could ever wish for or dream of. Not to mention the state of the art sound system that has everything from my personnel favourite, Rise Against, to Ian's happy skippy pop/rap artists that I refuse to learn the names of.

Yeah, that's right. Everyone in this house is a music addict of the highest power. I can't tell you how many bloody noses and broken bones there have been thanks to the never dying discussions of whose favourite is better.

Tala swears up and down that Hinder is better than air and Bryan thinks My Chemical Romance trumps Hinder without having to bat and eye lash, then Ian will throw his two cents in saying Avril Lavigne is better than both their bands combined and then Spencer will round it off by saying Evanescence is the best and anyone with an IQ bigger that his shoes size could see that.

And as you've probably figured, that all adds up to one big fight that eventually winds up with someone insulting someone and then a punch is thrown but it winds up hitting the wrong person and eventually we have a full blow war on our hands.

And what am I doing during all this? I come down here pop in Rise Against and wait for the idiots upstairs to figure out they've been dooped.

A.K.A: I do exactly as I'm doing now.

With Rise Against's CD, The Suffer & the Whiteness, placed safely in the CD player and Chamber of Cartridge pounding out through the speakers I then pulled out Dranzer and proceeded to launch her into the nearest practice dish whilst another colorless, machine run, practice blade comes raging out of the automated launcher at me full force.

Or, that was what I _was _doing before the unearthly yell of: "SHIIIIIIIITTTTTTT! GUYS GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE!" Came from somewhere in Spencer's direction...Never a good sign...

* * *

**Spencer Pov:**

I just received an E-mail from Mr. Dickenson that I really wished I hadn't gotten.

Apparently, the Board of Directors at the BBA has decided that it would be a marvellous idea for the teams that are living together to also to join up together and work as one big team for this little tournament and also every one of the battles is going to be in tag team form!

I mean for Fuck's sake! How the hell is this going to work?

I mean Tala and Kai are a no brainer thanks to the fact that they've always been tag team partners and have been working on some new secret move together, but I really do doubt that Tyson will be too happy about that, but I guess he'll just have to deal with it.

But even if we do figure out whom Kai partners with what about the rest of us?

I mean there's no way in hell that Bryan and Ray will battle together so I guess the most logical choice would be for Tyson and Bryan to work together since both their bit beasts are wind type and there both attack type blader's but I'm pretty sure Bryan would rather work with Ray than Tyson because...

Well, let me put this as bluntly as possible...Bryan has some kind of respect for Ray but he has absolutely none for Tyson.

Also, if Ray did manage to piss Bryan off at least he has his Neko-Jin reflexes and Martial Arts training to help him out, Tyson would just be dead meat!

And then for me it would mean being stuck with Max as a partner which I guess wouldn't be too bad because we are both water and defence types so I guess that could work but I don't know if I could stand his happy-go-lucky attitude and extreme hyperness.

And last but not least that would leave Ian and Tyson together which has absolutely no scientific backing other than they're both attack type blader's and both their Bit-Beasts are in the reptilian family and that's stretching it!

"SHIIIIIIIITTTTTTT! GUYS, GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE!" I bellowed from the computer room before, like the mature adult like figure I am, starting to bang my head on the nearest wall out of pure hopelessness.

* * *

**Bryan Pov: (30 minutes later after explanation)**

Oh shitting fucking hell! I absolutely refuse to work with these idiots! I'd rather quit!

"And no we can't quit Bryan." Spencer said in a depressed tone, I take it he already did the math on who we'd have to team up with.

"And why not?" I asked losing it only slightly; quiet an achievement in my mind. "It wouldn't take that long to charter a plane to Honolulu and disappear till after the tournament!"I half yelled, throwing my hands up in the air for extra emphasis. Ian, Tala and Kai just kinda nodded and stood beside me whilst Spencer continued to bang his head against the wall like the mature adult-like person we all know he is.

...

Or at least tries to be.

"We can't just drop out and disappear! We promised Mr. Dickenson we'd compete and he'd be disappointed if we didn't." Spencer said in his schoolmarm tone.

I _really_ hate that tone.

"I really hate your sense of honour Spence." I said, flopping down in the two person mini coach in the computer room, I have no clue why it's there, or why it's blue for that matter when everything else in this room is green or brown.

Ah, screw it. I'm just happy it's here.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad! And besides you guys might actually win now that you're paired up with the champ!" Tyson, the blue haired pain in the ass he is, said. I growled and was about to retort until Tala cut me off.

Why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly?

And of course, I mean for Tyson. Tala's got the armies of Hell (which in case you missed my last little blurb he rules over) on his side, he can't lose.

...

Well, at least not at stuff like this.

"Oh really, and who do you suppose you'll be pairing up with?" Tala said in his patented (for you see it comes along with the glare as well as the rights to the thrown/crown/sceptre thingy of Hell): "Evil-demon- strangely-Cheshire Cat-like" voice, or at least that what I call it.

"Uh, Kai duh!" Tyson said bluntly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Snicker, poor idiot. He doesn't know what he just unleashed on himself.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Tala snapped back, a wolf like growl rising in his throat and his once bemusedly aggravated mask replaced by a fierce, scary-as-hell, glare.

He managed to do all this in around 1.3 seconds, not a bad time all things considered.

"And what makes you think he'd even want to pair up with you?" Tyson hissed, giving off a weak imitation of Tala's patented, Glare-of-Doom.

Poor sucker. He just went and poked the proverbial sleeping dragon in the eye, though really a wolf would probably be more appropriate, though it could be argued that Tala is more fox like, or at least in the mental stability department...

What was I talking about again?

Meh, I'll find out eventually.

"Oh say the fact that we've always been tag team partners since we were six!" Tala retorted, though it was really more of a snarl.

On another note the glare has now left the level of Glare-of-Doom, and has now reached the, if at all possible, even more feared level of: The Fire Freezer, known for making even the most brave (or moronic) of annoyances freeze and/or wet themselves.

"So maybe he'd like so variety!" Tyson yelled, his (pitiful) self control slipping more and more every second.

And as I watch this incredible battle of wills I have to wonder one thing:

Why the hell dose Tyson want to blade with Kai so badly?

I mean yeah, Kai's an awesome guy and I'd rip out the intestines of anyone who hurt him but last I checked he and Tyson had that whole "rivals" thing going on. Plus their personalities crash horribly, with Tyson liking to go right in for the kill without second though and Kai preferring to use his skills with strategy to his advantage it doesn't make sense why Tyson would be so hooked on Kai!

While Tala on the other hand has every right to want to tag team with Kai, you know cause they have literally been doing just that together since they really were about six!

"Why mess with what works?" Tala snapped with a sardonic grin on his face, taking a baiting step forward.

Tyson, of course, immediately took a step back (like most normal people would do), but then took another step forward (which is something a stupid person would do) When he realized that he had just done what Tala had wanted him to do.

He had just unconsciously admitted that he was at least slightly scared of the redhead.

And of course not one of them (them not just being restricted to the scarping twosome ether) has though to ask _Kai_, who is the reason for this _whole _thing, who _he'd_ like to blade with.

Sigh, why am I surrounded by so many teens with the attitudes of first graders?

Because it's me, that's why.

"You stuck up bas-"

He (thankfully) didn't get to finish with thanks going to Max who mercifully clapped his hand over Tyson's mouth before Tala had a (semi)logical reason to rip his head off.

"Why don't we have tag-team a beybattle to decide who Kai's partners with?" The blonde said, pausing to look around hesitantly at Tala and Tyson before Tala finally rolled his eyes and signalled for the kid to continue.

Seemingly gathering courage from Tala's silent sign of interest Max continued on, slightly more excitement in his voice than before.

"So, like, if Tala and Kai win over Tyson and whoever he picks then Tala and Kai will be partners and if Tyson and whoever he picks wins Tyson will be Kai's partner, that sound good to you?"

I'm pretty sure that the whole room (yes, yes _even _Tyson) could tell that Max was addressing Tyson more than anyone else.

"Fine by me!" Tala all but sung as he headed for the elevator, waiting (less then) patiently by the doors for the rest of us to get a clue and follow him.

"Where's he going?" Ray asked, voicing (rather timidly) the question the other three brats had in mind.

"The training room stupid, its _way_ too cold to battle outside." Ian drawled out lazily, like he was talking to a group of six year olds, which privately I thought he might as well have been.

"Oh." And thus came the fitting reply.

* * *

**Tala Pov:**

I smirked evilly as I pulled Wolborg out of my pocket and ran my thumb over the bit chip. This was going to be fun. Tyson had no idea what he was getting himself into and I couldn't help but fine that funny.

Placing Wolborg back into her pouch I quickly readjusted by gloves before turning to face Kai.

I fought to keep my face straight at the disgusted look Kai had just shot Tyson though technically it wasn't really all that funny. Tyson, who could be seen bragging like there was no tomorrow across the room, had some serious ego problems. (And do remember that this is coming from me, Tala Ivanov, the single most egotistical person on our team, with or without Kai.) I kinda felt bad for the people who had to listen to his constant babble.

"Hey Tal, do you think it would be a good time to test out our new move?" Kai asked me, his eyes still focused in an angry glare directed at Tyson, his left hand fisted and continually crashing into his right.

I grinned silently as he used my old nickname from the Old Abbey Days, you know, from the days before we'd ever heard of the Bladebreakers and things had still been relatively simple. Kai rarely ever used it anymore, it brought up to many memoires and the memories brought up nightmares and well...

No one likes nightmares.

"Yeah," I answered back, pretending I didn't notice his slip. "I think it'll be a good way to test it out in actual battle."

"Hey Tala! You ready?" Tyson yelled from the other side of the dish, his typical, cocky grin splattered across his face.

Oh God, how I'd enjoy wiping it off.

"Coming!" I said in a singsong-ish tune back to him before casting a quick eye over Wolborg once more before running up to our side of the dish, Kai fallowing me at a slightly more normal pace.

We stood facing each other, Kai and me on the left while Tyson and Ray stood on the right. The dish was a standard sized, plain, kinda boring looking thing that had a black line down the middle so you could tell who was on which side. The others, others being everyone with the exception of Max who was the apparent reff, had taken seats on the bleachers at the back of the room waiting for the countdown which started no less than five minutes later.

I started lazily circling around the dish, as I had expected Tyson had decided to let his emotions rule him (surprise, surprise) and had begun to strike widely at Wolborg. I easily avoided everything he threw at me. While defence wasn't my forte (God only knows how many times Spencer's cracked a rib at my poor attempts at it) I am strangely good at avoiding and then attacking once my opponent is too tired to defend themselves as I'm doing now.

Bryan says this is a hangover from my personality, I say he's a jerk.

While I was busy distracting the Boy Wonder, Ray made a pitiful attempt at trying to help Tyson by sending Drigger over to help, forgetting completely about Kai who then sent Dranzer after Drigger.

Dranzer hit Drigger head on causing Drigger to smash into the dish's side before it ricocheted off and crashing right into Dragoon instead of Wolborg like he had planned on doing causing Dragoon to slip away from the area Tyson had corner Wolborg in.

I felt a grin tug at my lips as I commanded Wolborg to start circling faster, in order for our move to work I had to have my ice in place and circling at extreme speed was one of the easiest ways to do it.

Casting a quick glance at Kai I could see that he already had Dranzer in position, spinning perfectly in the middle of the dish, which was the easiest way, we had found out after numerous tries and fails, to create Dranzer's flames without calling her completely out of her blade.

Dragging in a deep breath I looked over at Kai out of the corner of my eye, he was starting to tire to. We needed to start wrapping this up.

"What was that for Ray?" I looked across the dish to see Tyson staring at Ray, completely oblivious to the dish, like he had lost it. Humm, could this be about Kai's earlier move?

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting Kai's hit to be so strong." I smirked at the traces of shock in the Chinese boy's voice. What? Did he think Kai wouldn't try to improve himself when he was in the presence of all the state of the art training equipment?

I tried not to feel happy about their lack of knowledge about my friend-who-might-as-well-be-my-brother.

"Well whatever let's just get this over with" Tyson said giving Ray a lop sided grin, I mentally snorted at the sappiness.

"Agreed." Ray said, obviously wanting to get this over quickly. Unfortunately (for them), what they hadn't noticed was that I was just a distraction so Kai could set up his trap.

"What the hell! Why can't I get out of these flames?" Tyson asked (yelled), in panic.

I smirked, consider the cocky grin official wiped away.

"Because, Tyson, this is one of the new attacks Tala and I have been working on." Kai said sounding smug, although (much like me) he didn't look all that great.

Sweat coated his skin, making his hair cling to his face. His complexion was paler and his breath was laboured, not that I thought I looked any better. It took a substantial amount of power, energy and discipline for this attack to work properly. Honestly I don't think I'd use it unless it was a last resort.

I mean it works wonderfully on your opponent but the amount of damage you take is pretty harsh, I wouldn't use it in a match unless I was dealing with BEGA Five, Tyson or perhaps Robert, everyone else wasn't strong enough for me to take the risk.

But whatever, for now I wanted to focus on defeating Tyson, I'd worry about me later.

"How?" Tyson asked his confusion showing plainly on his face, though (unfortunately) this time I couldn't laugh because that was the exact same face (though mine was more sarcastic) I had shown Kai when I had asked him how exactly he was planning on manipulating fire and ice to work together in a combined attack without destroying each other.

"Tyson, inside Dranzer's flames are spears of Tala's ice. While you were chasing Tala I was building this so we could finish you off." Kai said, a taunting smirk curling his lips.

I grinned shamelessly at the expressions of shock that covered Ray and Tyson's faces, they mirrored the ones Max and Kenny also showed while Bryan, Spencer and Ian all grinned (or smirked evilly) back at Kai and I.

I closed my eyes briefly as the world around me started to spin, bright colors played in front of my vision but when I opened my eyes again I was seeing black splotches.

"Okay, come on Tala lets finish this!" Kai said breathing heavily. I nodded without a second thought, not wanting to waste time and energy talking.

I commanded Wolborg to take her place right beside Dranzer while Tyson and Ray tried frantically to break through our trap, I nodded sharply to Kai and it started.

"DRANZER!" Kai yelled, his voice a powerful command that effortlessly summoned the beautiful phoenix from her blade.

"WOLBORG!" I called out, making sure to put power into my command even if it drove the pain in my head up a notch or two. A second latter my ice wolf had joined up with Dranzer.

"FINAL COMBINED ATTACK: FROZEN FLAMES!" We cried it out in the exact same moment and I knew it was exact or it wouldn't have worked. Spears of ice and fire struck both Drigger and Dragoon in quick secession, leaving both blades toppled over in the center of the dish.

I was on the ground before I had even noticed I had started falling. Everything was blurred and spinning, darkness was encroaching on the edges of my vision and everything felt so heavy. Dazedly I heard something fall beside me, I looked over to see Kai's unconscious form.

My last thoughts before I go out like a light?

Damn is Hilary going to be pissed.

* * *

**Please Review! I update stories by how many new reviews they get so if you want me to update soon you have to review!**

**Please Review!**

**Bye!**

**BlackRoseGirl666**


	5. The Life of a Lady with Angstyness!

**Hilary Pov:**

I sighed happily as I flipped off my shower and started towelling off, casting a quick glance at the black, electric alarm clock I had set on the bathroom counter, the blinking numbers read three thirty one pm I only had about four hours to go before I would be on first class flight to St Petersburg, Russia. From there I would be taking a train trip and then finally I'll be picked up and dropped off at the Blitzkrieg Boy's Estate in the middle of the Russian wilderness.

Now, I bet your wondering just what it is that has possessed me to seek out a team of bladers which are (arguably) the most feared to ever compete in the sport? Well, there are, of course, the obvious reasons. Like the fact that the rest of my team is currently living with said bladers, or it could be because Mr. Dickenson invited me to, or, it could be one of the less known ones.

Like it could be because I miss the Blitzkrieg Boys, who I had met about two years prior and had become close friends with, or it could be because of the text Kai (who hates his phone with a passion) was desperate enough to send me, begging me to come occupy Tyson and the others so he and Tala could get some training done.

I brushed my teeth quickly and then headed into my room to grab my clothes, because my destination this time around is Russia I had a good reason to ditch the cute little skirts and blouses my aunt usually buys me. It's not that I think my aunt has bad taste in fashion, compared to some of the people out there she's practically a movie star stylist, it's just that I swear some days she sees my mother instead of me.

I sighed deeply and started going through my duffel bag, finally deciding on a pair of classic blue bellbottom jeans with a medium forest green cotton blouse over a long sleeved black T-shirt with the stylish brown leather winter boots I had gotten with my birthday money a few months ago. Gathering up my clothes I quickly threw them on before running back into the bathroom to brush out my hair, which I then through into a messy bun via a silver hair clip, and do my makeup.

Going off the fact that I have no clue what kind of weather my makeup's going to have to endure I decided to keep it minimal. (I have no desire to become a cautionary tale to girls everywhere about why rain and snow do not mix with mascara and eyeliner.)

I lazily applied a bright red lipstick that I had bought on impulse one day and then quickly swept a smoky layer of dark bronze eye shadow on, smearing the edges with a lighter shade. Next I quickly redid the fire engine red nail polish I had had on before and then started cleaning up once they had dried.

All in all it was about two and a half hours later that I was slipping on my boots and doing up the snaps on my crisp, white blazer styled jacket before picking up my small brown leather duffel bag and heading down to the receptions area to call a taxi.

Smiling in a way that Kai calls "cutely" at the chuffer that opened the door for me I thanked him quietly and then turned to the driver, giving him my destination of Bey City Airport. That done I sunk back into the soft leather seats of the cab and pulled out my small silver flip phone.

The ride to the airport from the hotel I had been staying at was only about thirty minutes to an hour long depending on traffic so I figured it would be a good idea to text my Aunt about when to expect me back and who I was going with. I smiled at the thought, my aunt, while strict, was one of the best women I've ever known. She's always pushed me to go as far and as hard as I could and more than once I've hurt myself because of it but... I don't think I regret.

Or at least that's what I tell myself.

Shaking the stray thoughts away I quickly flipped my phone open and texted her a quick message. My aunt, unlike many people, has never questioned my choice to go into the world of Beyblade, nor has she ever questioned my choice of friends (which is a real surprise considering all of Tyson's gimp ups) or anyone else in my life. I'd say she figures so long as it's not _my_ name in the papers for doing something reckless or stupid than it's not worth her effort.

Pressing down on the green send button I leaned back deeper against the seat and glanced over my messages. There was one from Ray from a few days ago, he had been wondering the best way to wake Tyson up and I had gladly told him (maybe a little more gladly than a should of but who's counting?), another, more recent, one from the BBA which was more likely than not a news letter for the next tournament, I decided to look at that one on the plane where I could spread out my papers and get to work signing us up.

I felt my lips curl as I read the title of the last one, Kai Hiwatari, a little more than three hours ago.

Giving into the grin I felt pulling at my face a hurriedly hit that buttons that let me open the text, I grinned bigger but managed to restrain my girlish squeal at the text. He had basically texted all the things a good boyfriend should when awaiting the arrival of his girlfriend, but he'd done it in a completely Kai like way.

...

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention we're dating didn't I?

...

Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning then, eh? Not that I like the beginning that much, honestly, if I had the choice I probably would have done it all over again.

You see it started when my Aunt was forced to take me in (and I do mean forced, if it hadn't been that abandoning me would cause for a scandal I'm about ninety-nine percent sure I would have been placed in an orphanage). Mostly I would say this was all because of my appearance and my being half Japanese half American, something that isn't necessarily looked up upon in the higher class circles of Bey City and because of my genetics (and luck), my American half is especially pronounced.

When I was younger you could say I hadn't inherited anything from my mother, it had taken me until now to grow into the fey like features that had made up my beautiful mother, Ai Thomson-nee Tatibana's, beautiful face. The only thing of hers that was profusely apparent when I was little was my dark brown eyes, which were strikingly different than my American father, Jordan Thomson's, brilliant blue, other than that though I might as well have been his female carbon copy, having gotten his chocolate brown hair and naturally tanning skin.

It wasn't that my Aunt was a horrible person, (as many would assume) it was just that she thought I would drag her (and by association the family name) down.

Of course, being my mother's daughter, I was hard pressed to prove her wrong.

The one thing that everyone who had met my Aunt learned right away was that Hana Tatibana was in no way the delicate, soft thing that she was named for. Hana Tatibana was a strong, dignified and in some ways cruel women who knew how to put a man, women or child in their place, all while being the picture of grace, elegance and beauty.

Having possessed the same straight, oily black hair and dark, enchanting brown eyes as her sister and mother before her the beauty part was a synched and elegance and grace, for as long as I had known her, had always seemed to flow around her. When I was younger I had hung close to her not in hopes of gaining her love, but of hopes that some of her poise and elegance would rub off on me.

As well as all this, my Aunt had also inherited the entire Tatibana fortune after my Grandparents had passed away, making her the head of our family even though my mother (who was the older sibling) was still alive.

Because of her marriage to my father, who was just a simple, American working class man, my mother had been disinherited from the family, leaving her technically as Ai No-Name, not that it had mattered, seeing as that she had already taken my father's name and left her family behind.

I don't remember much of them or how they died, seeing as I was three when it happened. The one time I had asked my Aunt she had told me that my mother had died of a disease and that my father had left with her, leaving me with my Aunt.

I hadn't asked again after that, scared that she would use that cold, deadened tone with me once more.

I was nine when this happened, it had been many years since I was officially adopted by my Aunt and had taken on her last name and thus it had been years since I had become Hilary Tatibana, straight A student and resident socialite of the third grade who exceeded in everything she did.

To me Hilary Thomson and her family of three had become nothing more than a foggy, but dearly missed, dream.

I sighed tiredly and rubbed the heel of my hand over my forehead, I was ashamed to admit that it still was.

Life continued on after that day, I had gotten older and my Aunt had started taking me to more of the high class parties and gatherings she attended on a nightly bases, by the time I was ten I had already gotten the art of walking in heels and smiling at all the right moments mastered, it would only be another year or two more before ballroom dancing became second nature and blushing became a thing I could do on command.

Of course at this point I hadn't realized that the only reason she had even been taking me to these parties was in an attempt to try and fine me a husband, so when I came bounding in one day telling her about the amazing boy in my class, Tyson Granger, I hadn't expected her to hit the roof.

And yes, I do admit, but only in the freedom of my own mind, that in one point in time, for a very, very, excruciatingly small period, I did "like" Tyson.

Shudders. I_ still_ don't know what I was thinking.

But anyway, back to the point.

My Aunt had gone ballistic, saying that I was no better than my mother, calling her a slut, below her breeding. My Aunt had gone one for what seemed like ages, I had been too shocked to move, to defend myself or my parents.

Some days, like now, I can't help but think that this argument is why she stays so far away from me now.

Of course this had all been before the Bladebreakers, before I had met Kai or even really taken the sport seriously, when I had still called it stupid and acted like a brat to anyone who did liked it.

Then, when I was thirteen, I had met the Bladebreakers.

Boy was that a disaster.

Right off the bat I had accused one of their members of being evil just because he had ignored me (which was, admittedly, somewhat refreshing), then when I had slapped myself for acting like a bitch and tried to help them, Tyson had acted like a ass and torn up my plan.

In honesty, I hadn't even really cared so much about the plan so much as his actions towards it, it had made me feel like I had failed again, like, once again, I wasn't good enough.

And then Kai had fixed it.

That had been the start of our secret friendship which had then turned into something more after the rockslide and then into something else which, towards the middle of the BEGA fiasco, had turned into what we have today.

And, amazingly enough, despite all the crap the Hiwatari family's pulled over the last few years (and all the other years before), despite Kai's bad boy reputation and his questionable actions and less than classy friends and complete disregard for all things high class, my Aunt still approved of him.

I know, I don't get it either.

It just goes to show that unless Kai already hates you before meeting you and then purposely _tries _to piss you off its impossible to hate him.

Plus, unlike Tyson (as my Aunt _still _reminds me), Kai has goals beyond the next World Championships, as well as this while the Hiwatari family's not technically of Nobel blood (though there are rumours going around that someone some generations back did it with the duchess of whatever and so technically...), with how old and how powerful the family is they might as well be.

And then of course there's the less than legal and yet still completely acceptable in the higher circles connections that Volitair and Ex number of other Hiwatari heads made that are up for consideration and it's really not all that hard to imagine someone like my Aunt not having the guts (or stupidity) to say anything more than mildly threatening to him.

Smiling softly as the driver opened the door for me I scooped up my bag and handed the man his money before heading off into the airport and taking a seat in the V.I.P waiting area, trying my best to relax in the nearly deserted space.

I had a feeling that the next few weeks were going to be very, er- _interesting_.

(A.K.A: Exhausting.)

* * *

** Hello everybody! I hope you all like this chapter! I only did Hilary's Pov this time because I thought things needed to be little clearer when it came to her position in the story, and please, don't rage at me about her family life. I realize that this is not cannon but I couldn't find anything about her family or life other than what we see with the Bladebreakers so I figured it would be okay to take a little creative licence, same goes for what I said about Kai's family.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are now waiting patiently for the next one!**

**Please Review!**

**Bye!**

**BlackRoseGirl666**


	6. Chainsaw Massacre

**Spencer Pov:**

I smiled grimly as I finished bandaging the last of the small cuts on Kai's face, this one right above the upper left blue triangle tattoo. It's always confused me how people could think these marks were face paint. They never smudge during even the worst matches he's been in, they're on his face twenty-four/seven and don't you think his team would notice the fact the Kai never has face paint on him? Often times I've wondered if his team was just ignorant or plain stupid.

Running a hand over my face I pulled myself up from beside Kai and left his room, flicking off the lights and shutting the door on my way out. Once I got to the elevator I hit the bottom button to take me to the main floor and then shut my eyes for a second once the machine started moving.

I'm not quite sure I'm ever going to forget the look of shock on Ray's face when he picked Kai up. For all intents and purposes Kai has always been pretty small; being the shortest on the team other than Ian at a usually respectable five feet eleven inches he's still nothing compared to my seven feet four inches or even Tala's six foot one. As well as this Kai also has a high metabolism and he enjoys training, it's his stress reliever.

Unfortunately, Kai also has the innate ability to get so wrapped up in something (i.e. training, World Championships, attempting to take down evil tyrants, managing/training a bunch of whiners, running a multibillion dollar company, making sure the BBA can't fuck its self up again ect, ect) he sometimes forgets to well, live.

He'll literally start living like a zombie, a zombie that survives on caffeine and the occasional power bar.

And take it from the person who has to deal with him after the fact: It is never good when this happens.

Never mind the physical stuff, which is pretty bad on its own, Kai's temper also gets shorter, and anyone who knows Kai can figure out that that is a very, very bad thing.

Heaving out a sigh I tiredly made my way to the kitchen, dread building in my stomach with every step I took. Reaching up for the phone I hesitantly punched in the numbers I had been forced to remember and then put the phone up to my ear, mumbling a couple swears and prayers under my breath as it started to ring.

Now I bet you're all a little confused, most likely wondering what on earth could make the mighty Spencer Petrov who prohibits swearing and hasn't prayed to anything for in a little past ever pray and curse, well the answer to that is...

**"Hello? This is Hilary Tatibana speaking!"**

Yes, that's right. The thing that has made me this terrified is only about five foot two and wears short white skirts eight out of twelve months of the year.

But please, don't underestimate her! She can be fucking scary when pissed! And what I'm about to tell her, well... She'll probably be a little more than pissed.

"Ah! Hi Hilary there's something I need to tell you..." I said in what was hopefully my most cheerful, "there's-no-reason-to-be-mad-at-me" voice, trailing off at the end to finish up my prayers before Hilary had a chance to rip me a new one.

**"Spencer? ****Oh ****hey! ****Did ****Kai ****tell ****you ****I ****was ****coming ****over?"** She asked her voice still happy and mellow, nothing like the horrible roars I knew she could pull off.

"No, he didn't! You do know the Blade-Brats are here right?" I asked, mildly shocked that Kai would call her over now that the Bladebreakers are here as well, you know since their relationship's secret and all.

**"Yeah, ****that's ****the ****reason ****why ****he ****told ****me ****to ****come ****over ****so ****quick. ****Apparently ****they're ****giving ****him ****a ****hassle ****and ****he ****wants ****some ****time ****alone ****to ****practice ****with ****Tala."** She replied.

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me, it made sense. Lately Tala had been so preoccupied with his little rivalry with Tyson that he hadn't been able to practice with Kai. With Hilary here to keep The Stomach's attention things should go much smoother.

**"**Yeah so Hilary the thing I need to tell you..." I said trying to project some confidence into my voice.

I sounded like a wuss even to my own ears.

**"Yes, what is it Spence?"**

Taking a deep breath I decided to this fast and easy, like ripping off a band-aid.

"Well, you see Tala and Kai are kind of unconscious and-

Cue the ripping sound of the band aid coming off -

**"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SPENCER PETROV YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE SHITTING ME OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND FEED IT TO YOU!"**

And the reveal of the horrid wound bellow.

This can also be called the bellowing yell of the classic Hilary-o-sarus, only known to scream and threaten this loud when her mate, the Kais-maximis, is injured or in danger. May God in heaven have mercy on the soul of the poor hopeless buffoon that was so stupid as to cause damage to her mate because we all know the Hilary-o-sarus will not.

Gulping I screwed up my courage and said: "Now Hilary, calm down. You're still on the plane aren't you? No need to cause a scene-"

**"SECENE! ****THIS ****ISN'T ****A ****SENCE! ****BUT ****THERE ****WILL ****BE ****ONE!****ONE ****RIGHT ****OUT ****OF****T AXES ****CHAINSAW ****MASSACRE ****WITH ****YOU ****AS ****THE ****VICTIM ****IF ****YOU ****DON'T ****TELL ****ME ****WHAT ****THE ****HELL ****HAPPENED ****THIS****I NSTANT!"** She bellowed.

Sigh... and there goes my courage.

Right out the window.

Distantly, somewhere in the background I can hear a poor stewardess trying to get her to calm down. The poor woman's probably new. Everyone else has already learned not to interrupt one of Hilary's rants unless your self-esteem has a death wish.

Or your physical self has a death wish. It depends on her mood.

_**"No,**__**you **__**listen **__**to **__**me **__**you **__**self **__**absorbed **__**twit **__**Go **__**take **__**your **__**dumb **__**blond **__**ghetto **__**make**__**up **__**wearing **__**Barbie **__**knock off **__**face **__**out **__**of **__**my **__**way **__**before **__**I **__**throw **__**your **__**sleazy **__**little **__**slutty **__**ass **__**out **__**the **__**window!" **_I could hear her scream at the poor innocent and naive stewardess.

Hum. Seems she's in a kind of suicide-inducing mood today.

**"Speak ****now, ****Petrov."** she hissed, somewhat calmer now that she let off most of her steam at the poor little stewardess, which I can now hear crying uncontrollably saying something about how her mother was right and she never should have married Bob.

* * *

**Kai Pov **

**(Roughly 6 Hours Later):**

Ow...

That's the first thing that went through my mind upon waking.

The second would be how to get the person holding my hand closer to me, I take in a deep breath and catch the scent of vanilla and lilac and for a second I go completely still, could it be her...?

Still lying with my eyes closed I hurriedly tried to call back my recent memories to me, ignoring the pain that lanced through my head I focused on the one of earlier this morning when I had texted her to come over. Could I have been out for that long?

I sure hope so.

"Hil?" I managed to rasp out, not daring to sit up or open my eyes until I know there's going to be something worth while waiting for me when I do.

Hilary gasped and threw her arms around me. I smiled gently and wrapped my arms around her, blinking at the harsh light. "Oh god, Kai! I was so worried. I thought Tyson might have seriously hurt you!"

That brought a smirk to my face. Him hurt me? Somehow I think it'll be the other way around, that or Bryan will do away with him now that we have to pair up...

Oh damn, now I remember. The whole partnering up thing... Well, at least I'm just partnered with Tala, him I have experience with dealing with.

Wait does that mean that I was out cold because of a battle with _Tyson_!

Man… I must be losing my touch if that's all it took to knock me out.

Mental note: Train harder.

Shaking my head a little I gingerly began to push myself up, moving Hilary so that she's sitting beside me and we were both resting against the wall. I looked over at her, she's smiling coyly at me and I smirk back at her wrapping my arms tighter around her waist and pulled her into my lap and she lets out a shrieking giggle that makes my smirk shift into a smile despite the pain moving brings me.

She moves next, turning around on her knees to face me she has a disapproving look on her face but I can see a teasing light in her eyes.

"You know it really was cruel of you leave me all alone." She said, her sweet voice taking on a naughty twist as she stroked my uninjured cheek.

I smiled and nuzzled her neck, taking in her soft skin. "Is that so?" I questioned lazily.

She giggled and pushed me away. "Yep, that why you'll have to catch me before you can kiss me," before running off, it took me only a few seconds before I was fallowing her.

Luckily, she decided to keep to my floor, which thanks to the slanted roof and balcony isn't as big as the other floors so once I caught her in the little living room I have as she backed out onto the balcony, giggling so uncontrollably that I couldn't help but laugh as well.

Seeing that I was moving over to her she quickly ducked out of the living room and onto the balcony me fallowing her.

And that's where I caught her, sitting on the in the left corner of the railing with her arms hold her steady and the harsh wind whipping her hair wild around her face, a decadent smile curving her full lips and her skin flushed.

It took me less than minute to make it to her side and even less time to have her in my arms so that it was me she was holding to keep her steady against the wind not the railing.

"I've always loved it up here." She says quietly, nearly whispering it against my chest.

I smile and lean down to her capturing her mouth in a quick, heated kiss.

"Me too."

* * *

**Tyson Pov:**

I swear Tala's trying to kill us!

That sadistic son of a bitch makes Kai form of torturous training look like a water gun fight on a hot summer day!

I mean Christ! He's already made us do thirty laps of the building while it's snowing! Then it was thirty sit-ups and thirty push-ups, once again, _in__the__snow_!

Now we're going through some horrible, horrible form of torture he's disguised to look like a training course!

"Okay maggots!" Sergeant Sadistic (A.K.A: Tala) yelled from the other side of the Course of Pain. (A.K.A: The training course.)

"First of all you are going to run this tiny little strip of track in less than ten minutes. If you go over target time be even one millisecond! You will be doing the entire course again not just that one part!"

Here Sgt. Sadistic has decided to take a break so the rest of us can pick our jaws up off the floor as the "tiny little strip of track" means the equivalent of roughly three laps.

After this brief pause _Tala_ (May I just be the first to say that his name sounds _way_ too innocent on its own) decided to start up again, his decidedly evil smirk fixed firmly in place.

"After which you swing across the mud pit on the rope. And just so you know, you fall in the mud you do the course over again," (dramatic pause.) "Twice."

Evil,_evil_ son of a bitch.

Continuing on in a singsong-y voice Mr. Evil said: "After you are to climb over the rock wall. Slip and fall, you do the course over three times. Once you've passed this obstacle you will then go under the chicken wire. You get caught you get yourself uncaught, finish the course and then go again four more times." He said coolly, like he was talking about nothing more than the firkin' weather.

"Afterwards you will finally reach the automatic launching system where you will beybattle the launching mechanisms, and trust me, these things are way stronger than my team we use them to train and by the way none of you leave until you've all beat the course and the person with the worst score does the course two times whatever their amount of do- over's is," he finished, looking like he was just barely restraining an evil laugh.

As one, all are jaws dropped in to the ground and I knew we were not going to make it to the tournament.

* * *

**Hello! This isn't one of my favourite chapters but I still like it! Please forgive me for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes and don't roast me for lateness!**

**Please Review!**

**Bye!**

**BlackRoseGirl666**


	7. Let the Games Begin!

**Spencer Pov: **

**(Three Days before the Tournament)**

Well I guess we might actually have a chance to win this little tournament.

Three days ago I would have laughed at the fact someone might even suggest to one of us that we'd be getting along with the Bladebreakers, never mind battling with them and actually not killing each other but now...

I mean sure the beginning was hell...Bryan knocked Ray out almost immediately apparently the kitten called him a psycho (which as you may remember is against rule 23) or something and Bryan retaliated by knocking the stuffing out of the poor putty cat not that I can say he didn't deserve it.

But now, one week later, they're working together like the dream team of Beyblade! Hell, they barely even look at each other and they know what move the other is about to make!

So all in all, after their initial little spat all seems to be well where there concerned!

(A.K.A: No one has died.)

(Add n: Yet.)

Then there's Tyson and Ian, a mach I found a little scary and more than a little strange and you want to learn the worst part? They hit it off automatically! Now I know that in a normal life that would be a great thing but here, in our screwed up excuse for a life? It's a fucking nightmare!

Apparently, Tyson's quite the prankster of his own merit. So far they've (using Ian's extensive knowledge of all things technological) turned all water in this place pink, managed to make the shower spray foam, rewired every freaking light switch in the house so that if you hit the light switch in the down stairs bathroom it will turn on the light in my minni kitchen.

They've also managed to rig the bathroom so that when someone moves _anything_ everything falls on you! And that's not even the worst of it! I'm still trying to convince Max that the house isn't haunted! But on a brighter note they're a perfect blading mach and haven't caused each other any bodily harm!

Yet.

And surprisingly Max isn't all that bad once you get to know him. He's nice and really up lifting and another plus is that our bit beasts work well together so there's not too much that's gone horribly wrong in that department.

Yet.

And on _another_ happy note Kai and Hilary have still managed to keep their relationship secret! I swear that couple must have a guardian angel watching over them because so far no one's heard the uh, less than quiet noises their making during the night...if ya catch my drift...

Yet!

Now, as I have assumed you (you being well, you. I.e. The creepy people in my head) have already noticed my earlier thought patterns seem to mention the word "yet" a lot and if you haven't, well, you might want to get your eyes checked.

And as to why I might have possibly overused the term "yet"? Well, it's because I'm still waiting for something bad to happen! And something will let me assure you. Things in this place just don't run this smoothly without something outstandingly bad happening!

"I'm sooo bored..." Tyson said, well moaned really if you want to get all technical about it.

Hell, the only reason I even know what he said is because when dealing with several sick team mates who can do no more than the occasional moan or groan you get very well versed in the 'Langue of The Groan' very fast.

It could also be the fact that I grew up surrounded by sounds like these and have subconsciously filed away the talent for later use.

...

Yeah, I'm betting on the first option too.

"Me tooo..." Ian groaned in a similar dialect to Tyson.

Ah! Yes, and that reminds me that I had better catch you all up to speed on what we're currently doing in at least a semi coherent way!

For you see, instead of training or doing paperwork (which, I really, I really, should be doing) we are doing...!

Nothing.

That's right, we're all bored out of our minds and scattered around the living room trying to figure out something to do that's worth doing while at the same time does not take much mental or physical power.

A.K.A: We're trying to do what mankind has been trying to do since we first crawled out of whatever pit we used to live in.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Max shouted in his typically louder than normal voice, thus spooking Bryan, who was dozing somewhat, and making him tumbled clumsily to the floor.

I, in all my infinite mother hen-ness, fought the urge to snicker.

"Why don't we play," cue ominous music, "truth or dare!"

I, in no way, tired to hide my reaction to _that _little idea.

Gasp! Sputter! Cough, cough, hack! What the fuck is this kid on?

Let me think of a few reasons there, Maxi my dear pal!

That game always winds up with someone doing something incredibly stupid and/or getting hurt!

(And me cleaning up/hiding the mess/blood/body.)

People always reveal something that they would never reveal of their own free will, thus causing more drama than is needed in this house (which, in my esteemed opinion, already had too much of said drama).

(And I am typically stuck as the counsellor/judge/jury/executioner after said drama, not to mention the clean up!)

That game was created by Satan in the bowels of hell! And no, I'm not talking about Tala on a bad hair day!

(Though that does rank rather close.)

"Eh, sure, why not?" Bryan said, with a carefree shrug and an _evil _smile directed, coincidently of course, in my direction.

Dammit! I knew I should have let him keep that radiation blaster!

Sigh, it sucks being the law.

But still, there is no way in hell I'm letting this go without a fight!

Sigh, famous last words.

"WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M PLAYING THAT GAME!" I stated, taking a page out of Max's book and saying it _way_ louder than needed.

"Awwww, come on Spencer! Lighten up a little!" Tyson said clapping me on the shoulder.

I admirably resisted the urge to flick him.

Instead, I simply crossed my arms over my chest (possibly to help with the resisting of the urge to flick) and stated in a clear, unmistakable voice: "No, I refuse."

"Why not!" Max said, his voice taking on a surprisingly cute whine to accompany the puppy dog eyes.

No! Spencer! Resist the pull of the cuteness…!

I snapped my eyes shut and turned away from him. "Because! The last time I played that game Ian wound up bound and gagged on the roof in the middle of a snow storm in nothing but his underwear! Bryan did the chicken dance for four consecutive hours and I had to let Tala cook for a week! A _week_!" I made sure to stress that last part.

...Silence...

"How come Tala didn't get dared anything?" Tyson asked, looking a little stunned that the cold, harsh Blitzkrieg Boys would even stoop so low as to play that classically juvenile game, never mind so brutally.

"Oh! Well you see in Tala's spare time he rules hell with an iron fist so it's only natural that a game spawned in hell would bend to fulfill his every wish!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which really, it is.

The Bladebreakers nodded, equal looks of understanding on their faces.

I can see how they can catch on so quickly; I mean they know how satanic Tala can be! Hell, the poor suckers had to train under him a few days ago!

Because one never ever trains _with_ Tala, you always train _under_ him. (Except Kai, but I'm pretty sure that's just because they're partners and thus equally evil.)

"Hey I resent that!" Tala called from his spot on the love seat in his specialty: "I-rule- your- training- time- when –Kai's- not- here- so- you- better -not –piss- me- off- because –Kai's- not –always- here- to –protect- you," voice.

"Oh, come on Spencer! Things only went that far because we sort of kicked "truth" out of the title and made it Dare or Dare!" Bryan said, his eyes glinting with the kind of maniacal light that made me think that so long as he didn't have to hide the bodies, he didn't particularly give a fuck what happened.

"A-and if things do go too far I'm sure Kenny will rope us back in" Tyson said pointing a thumb at Kenny who was nodding vigorously.

"And another plus is it will help us get to know each other better so we'll be able to work together much smoother!" Max added while Ray shook his head, agreeing with him.

I sighed put my hands up and surrendered.

I mean I know some small part of me knew I was going to lose anyway, but I thought that maybe there was a god somewhere and that maybe, just maybe, I had earned enough brownie points with the guy (or girl) to spare me having to play this horrible, _horrible_ abomination of a game, but alas. It seem as though there isn't and I'm just going to have to hope that Satan (A.K.A Tala) has mercy on my soul.

"Fine." I spat out. Trying desperately to put every piece of anger and frustration I had towards this game in one word.

But, it apparently had no effect once so ever because they all got up and cheered with the exception of Kai and Hilary who just sat there in their seats on opposite sides of the room casting lustful looks at one another while they had the chance.

I scent them a knowing look, which made them blush (which made me snicker).

Honestly, I think their relationship is kind of cute, I mean we all had a bet on when Kai would get a girlfriend, (me being the closet at betting he would one around his sixteenth birthday) we just never figured it be this fast or this serious but then again-

"Come on Spence! Hurry up and quit staring off into space and come sit down!" Was Ian's excited yell.

What surprises me is that a lot of people (reporters and fellow bladers alike) forget that Ian's just a kid. Granted, a kid that could beat the majority of the US army with his hand tied behind his back but still, just a kid. So he especially gets off on all these games and crap, which I personally despise.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, shrimpy." But even if Ian was enjoying this to no extent, I was still so not in the mood for it.

"Don't worry Spence, it can't be that bad." Hilary said, trying to make me feel better.

Honestly, I like Hilary. I mean that was one of the main things the guys and I worried about when we figured out Kai was dating someone.

I mean Yeah, she might be enough to scare the shit out of a fire breathing dragon at times but its way better than the alternative and she really seems to care about Kai and the rest of us, plus she helps me cook!

I mean we were all having these terrible nightmares about some Ming-Ming incarnate (God forbid) coming to the house and turning it into a pink wonderland filled with sparkly unicorns and that horrible flowery perfume crap but no, the only thing Hilary asks when she comes over is that no one goes near any of her stuff and anything that's started to grow legs be removed, which, sure Ian was a little peeved about that but I thought it was a wonderful idea.

(Especially if I wasn't the one doing the removing.)

"Okay! Every one we'll be doing the traditional style of the game which means we'll have a chicken dare and whoever goes first spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to ether do a dare or speak the truth! Their choice, then after they're done they have to spin the bottle to pick their victim! Maw ha ha ha!" Tyson finished with an evil laugh that reviled Boris's (shiver) safe to say everyone backed a good two feet away from him.

And as I continued to hear Tyson's creepy laugh in my head I could tell one thing almost immediately: That this was going to be one of the toppers on the list of very, very bad ideas we've over the years, right up their with Facebook profiles and hosting a press conference/interrogation during Valentine's Day.

Note: This list seems to be growing at an alarmingly faster rate than the list of good ones.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the wait time on this! I am so disappointed in myself! Especially after all the wonderful reviews I've gotten! (Ps. Thanks to everyone who has/is planning to!) But my computer died and I had to wait for it to get fixed and I know that's no excuse but the next chapter should be out in the next week or two! I hope sooner!**

**Please Review!**

**Bye!**

**BlackRoseGirl666**


	8. Of Karma and Underpants

Ian Pov (same day):

Oh this is going to be so fun I have a whole box of dares under my bed that I keep secret from the guys just for time like this! I can't wait!

Oh Tyson going now this should be good...and the bottles spinning, spinning ...and it's landed on...me! oh no this is going to be bad Tyson's laughing like a maniac we all move back three feet.

"Pick your poison Ian!" he said pointing his finger at me. "O ok" I stuttered out "uh Truth" I said hoping it would be a safe option "wimp" I heard Bryan mutter under his breath trying to cover it with a cough "oh shut up Bryan!" I yelled back Bryan just whistled innocently "fine dare!" I said there was no way in hell I'd let that ass tease me for the rest of my life for picking truth over dare.

"Fine I dare you to do the Macarena in your underwear while we tape you!" ...wow... who would have thought Tyson had it in him?

Three minutes later the entire room erupted in to fits of laughter Bryan high fived Tyson, Kai's originally smirk grew into a grin, Hilary giggled uncontrollably, Tala was whipping tear of laughter from his eyes and let me remind you this was before the dare even started!

I went out of the room and changed into my boxers dreading the fact that I didn't do laundry yesterday like I should have so karma decided to kick me in the ass so I had to resort to wearing the ones Tala gave me for a joke on Christmas last year ( bright pink with little care bears all over them) I really hate my life some days...

Bryan Pov:

This is going to be hilarious! Oh hear he come ha ha I knew he was gonna have to wear those underwear one day I just never imagined I'd have a camera waiting when he did! Tala pulled out a CD player out of nowhere and hit the play button.

Five minutes later the shrimp went back to his room giving us all a death glare strait form hell (A.K.A Tala's bedroom) after coming back still glaring he sat down and spun the bottle. And dun dun dunnnnn aw poor Maxi I actually liked the kid ah to bad...

-Time skip-

Bryan Pov (3 hours later):

Well three hours later and a lots changed such as:

Maxes highlighter pink hair due to a dare from Ian and he's now going out with Emily Next Saturday thanks to Kai (although he doesn't look very upset about more than he's letting on perhaps?) plus he reduces to only wearing one sock and his underwear thanks to a dare from me every time someone picks dare he has to take off some article of clothing.

Ray's hairs a foot shorter and has yellow streaks thanks to a couple of dares form Max (the streaks) and Hilary (the hair cut) it took us ten minutes to convince him he didn't look stupid! (Which he actual kinda dose but I'm not telling but hay look on the bright side at least Max didn't pick permanent!) He's also been dared to wear only American clothes for the next two days which he's fairly steamed about thanks to Kenny! (but really who can be mad at Kenny for more than a day)

Tyson's got to admit to Diachi he's a better bladder next time he sees him pulse he's not allowed to talk about/brag about being world champion for all of two weeks courtesy of Hilary he also had to admit to the small crush he has on Julia thanks to Kai (he has a weird talent for matchmaking I tell ya!).

I dared Kenny to take a shot of Russian vodka the poor guys still out of it plus Tala dared him to get his ear pieced (which somehow Tala had a piercing gun lying around so now Kenny's sitting their glaring at him) (Ps: who knew Kenny could glare?)

Hilary's been dared to wear nothing but black for the duration of the tournament courtesy of Tala and she's also not allowed to call Tyson and idiot for a month thanks to Ian (which honestly I don't think is possible)

I've been dared to not punch anything for the remainder of the Bladebreakers stay (Damn you Kenny!) and I also have to cook dinner for a week which was more of a dare for Spencer not me judging by the fact that he nearly tore poor Maxi head off while everyone else winced not because of Maxes poor treatment but because the last time I cooked...well Ian spent two weeks in the hospital for food poisoning and Kai spent 300,000 dollars in kitchen reapers soooo yay that's why I don't usually cook!

And guess what else? That's the only time it landed on me! Usually that only happens to Tala well you know being the ruler of hell and all but seriously! that never happens to me I usually get like ten or something but whatever!...

Anyway! as for everyone else Tala got dared to not where hair gel for the tournament which means he's gona ether have to cut it or put it in a pony tail or something cause as a quote from said satanic commander "It's a fricken pain in the ass" ah.. .Ever blunt he is wouldn't you say? And of course with his special perks for ruling hell that's the only dare he got and so he just sat back watching and smirking for the rest of the game while Fang curled in his lap

...lucky bastard...

Anyway then there's Spencer as I mentioned before my dare was mostly torment for him but he did get a couple of his own such as having to feed Zena and Athies for a week which for either me or Ian is no big deal but for anyone else in the world...ya well let's just say their vicious and leave it at that ... (Ps. That was from Kenny evil little techie isn't he?)

And then the almost untouchable Kai well he got dared to spend a whole week waking up at the time a normal person dose meaning dun dun dun...7! Which again for a normal person would be no biggie but remember this is Mr. Wake- up- freakishly- early- so- I- can- run- in- peace-guy so it's pretty much torcher for him (that one came from...Hilary surprisingly he just glared but we could all tell it was fake) and you want to guess the other one he got? Heh it really wasn't much of a dare if you ask me but Tyson dared him to go on a date with ...dun dun dun you guessed it Hilary which they both valiantly tried to look appalled by the idea but I could see the minni smiles on their faces they've been praying for some time together sense the new season started so again I don't think it qualifies as a dare but eh I can't judge I guess it would have been good if they weren't dating but well...yay and I'm going in loops again...

"Bryan! Snap out of it man!" Spencer yelled clapping his hands right in front of my face man that guy can be so annoying "common Bryan everyone's going to go train for a bit while Kai and Hilary head out for groceries" Ian said with a knowing smirk ya the only thing those two will be buying is a few hours free of us while there out on a date of some sort but hey good for them! Ever sense the Blade brats (even if we are getting along better now there's no way they're getting rid of that nickname) have been here the only time alone they have is when Hilary's "changing" Kai's bandages if you know what I mean.

* * *

**Very very sorry it took so long but come on! I had school and all this other carp to work on plus the new chapter of Family Secrets I've been working on and plus I've already started the next chapter!**

**So please, please Review! the more reviews the faster my fingers go over the keyboard thus the faster you get the next chapter!**

**(Ps. If you have the time check out Family Secrets its not as bad as everyone thinks it is!)**

**Bye!**

**BlackRoseGirl666**


	9. Curious Kittens and The Secret Date

Ray Pov:

Ok this might sound totally obsessive, paranoid, creepy, all out weird or if you're a stalker or me or live a life freakishly similar to mine it'll make compete and total sense!

You see for a while now I've been sorta suspicious of Kai and Hilary's relationship I mean normally no one can stand ether one of them yet it seems as though they try to get every possible moment they can together! Reason for suspicion? Well that's not all I have!

There's also that I know for a fact that NOBODY phoned Hilary to come over here and Mr. Dickenson would have sent a note telling us in advance that she was coming!

Plus can you really see the Blitzkrieg Boys just suddenly letting Hilary sleep over at their house? I mean come on they shouldn't even know Hilary and at least to me they don't seem like the type to just except random groupies (because honestly that's what Hilary is not that I have anything against the girl it's just well you know!) into their house so that means they must have already known Hilary or at least heard more about her than there letting on and the only way I could see Hilary actually being mentioned at the Blitzkrieg Boys table is through Kai and I'm pretty sure Kai doesn't going blabbing about are team all that often around here meaning that Hilary must have a special connection with Hilary meaning they must be dating! Or at least close to doing so!

This also explains a whole other bunch of problems that needed answers such as why Kai never yells at Hilary or why when we told Hilary about us having to stay at the Blitz Boys house she didn't grill us for answers to who this team was!

And anyway that my friends this is my reasoning for following Kai and Hilary around today!

(Ps. I am so thankful Mr .Dickenson sent a car over here so we could leave if we wanted to!)

Hilary Pov:

Ah! I so love it when Kai finds these special moments in life to sneak us a date even if the excuse is totally lame and only someone with the attention span of an orangutan would fall for them but I don't care!

For the first time in six months I get to go on a date with my phoenix where there are no interruptions ,no evil ,no worries, no hate and most of all no pain...

We've both been through a lot these last few years not that Kai's past has ever really been light but it seems that all the carp that's planed on happening just decided to happen as of late.

But hey! It's over now and that's that matters we've all got through it and everyone I love is safe for the most part and the ones that aren't are on the way to being so old war wounds are healing and maybe now things can start to go back to normal...or as close to the term normal that it's always been.

But right now I need to get ready!

I start off with a shower of course than brush and straiten my hair and add a bit of gel I don't really feel like flipping it around today so I'm just going to do it simply.

And as I'm sure you all know Russia is almost always freezing so I'm going to go with a pair of black jeans with a long sleeve charcoal gray low cut sweater with a blood red tank top underneath, with a black long sleeve forum fitting jacket that goes down to my heels with a pair of black leather boots.

Make ups never really been my strong point but I gave it a try by putting on a mix of bronze and blood red lipstick and light gray eyeshadow with black liner and mascara and of course concealer.

And for jewellery I put in some medium silver hoops with a black Alaskan diamond necklace that consist of several black long stemmed jewelled flowers connecting with each other along the fine black chain each with a small white diamond in the center.

It's my favourite piece of jewellery not because of its diamond count but because of what it means Kai's father gave it to his mother on their wedding day its one of the only things that wasn't destroyed in the house fire that killed his parents. It means a lot to me that he loves me enough to even tell me the story never mind give me something so precious to him.

I also slid on a few silver bracelets and a sliver ring on my left hand it's a sliver rose with a miniature black diamond at the top it's the matching piece to the necklace and just a special.

After grabbing my bag (simple black leather over the shoulder bag with silver accents) I ran down stairs thanking Spencer mentally for moving everyone down stairs for practice so no one would question my "grocery shopping" outfit.

After getting out of the house I headed to one of the three back building behind the house and entered to one marked **GARDEN** in Russian.

This indoor garden is Spencer's pride and joy (when he's not in the kitchen) and yes it might seem a little girly for him to be so in love with gardening but oh well I think it's the perfect place to escape to. I walked into the heart of the green house that's where the majority of the roses are my personal favourite flower Kai and I always meet here when we have the chance.

And there my phoenix now he really is amazing I love him endlessly he's wearing a dark gray jack that's buttoned up all the way with dark blue jeans and black combat boot with black fingerless gloves and a red scarf around his neck with his signature fin marks on his cheeks only me and the Blitz Boys know there not make up but tattoos from the Abby days.

Oh he's coming over here right now he looks like he's thinking I wounder what about?...

Kai Pov:

I walked up to the Garden house its started snowing again but I don't care years of being in the cold thanks to the Abby have given me a pretty big endurance for stuff like this.

I walked to the center of the gardens to find Hilary sitting on one of the stone benches in the center of the gardens she really has no idea how perfect she is or how the light plays in her eyes or how soft her skin is or how strong she is but then again no one really knows that no one really pays enoge attention to her to notice.

I can't tell you how many time she's saved me from myself all the times she's told me it'll be ok when it seems it won't she's the reason I haven't taken my life and she's the reason I won't she's the reason when the nightmares get to bad and I wake up screaming I don't' look for something sharp because I know it would hurt her more than it would ever hurt me.

She's my angle she my light and I don't intend on ever letting her go.


	10. The Tournament of Wii

Ray Pov:

I am currently crouched outside some building with a bunch a wired letters on it which I presume to be Russian on butwhat they say? Well I have no idea!

Oh look here they come Kai comes out first and holds the door open for Hilary who looks- WOW! There's no other way to put it she leans up and buts a kiss on Kai's cheek ...WAIT! Stop the presses the Ice King Kai the fierce has just put his arm around another human being! Oh my god this could mean the end of the world or – Wait calm down Ray just shut up and get in the other car!

Hilary Pov:

Kai's so romantic and beautiful and funny and smart and I'm now starting to sound like one those obsessive and creepy fan girls that cause Kai to under no circumstances leave the house without three to four BBA etherized bodyguards around him at all time they have to double of triple security on days such as Valentine's Day and the World Championships.

We've been driving for about two hours but that's the price to pay when you like and need as much solitude as the Blitzkrieg Boys nobody in that house is particularly fond of large crowds or reporters or really anything to do with people especially with the whole Bryan fiasco that we're still waiting to blow over but people seem intent on not letting that go.

Then there Boris and Volitair to worry about and – I just get so sick of it seems like everyone's so against the Blitz Boys that there just waiting for someone to slip up –

But before I can finish my mental rant Kai kisses me and puts on the radio of the all black jeep commander that's currently taking us away from the Blitz Boys estate and to The Sky Lounge located over the Russian Academy of Science afterward he's planning on taking me on a tour of all the beautiful buildings and museums in the aria then we're heading to The Russian Botanical Gardens at about 5 or so Kai says it takes about that much time to see everything!

"Something wrong Hilary?" he asks seeing that I've spaced out I put on a big grin and hug him "Of course not I was just wondering how long it would take for the Bladebreakers to destroy the house now that your gone" I say still smiling he smirks back and we kiss again.

Tala Pov:

I'm soooo broad me and Bryan have been battling for an hour sense Rays gone to go out or something not that I really care at least he escaped boredom central.

"Hey guys can we take a break?" Max huffs out "Yay Tala that might be a good idea the tournaments tomorrow it might be a good idea to rest "Spencer said going back to the schoolmarm voice "Ok ok I agree plus I was getting board anyway" I say with a shrug.

"Ok well then everyone had me your blades so I can give them a once over and do some adjustments" I swear Kenny's gotten more guts due to that piercing maybe that wasn't such a good idea on my part we all hand over our blades to the guy who immediately runs off with Ian to go talk nerd with each other .

"Well now what are we going to do?" I ask getting my water bottle which is really clear Kool Aid Jammers the only stuff that you can sneak down here without Spencer knowing "Hey why don't we have a Wii tournament?" Tyson pretty much yells Max immediately thinks it's a great idea Spencer says sure and Bryan and I just shrug.

How bad could it be?

Spencer Pov:

I don't know how but somehow or another we meaning Bryan, Tala, Max, Tyson and Myself have managed to make virtual Tennis, Blowing, Golf, Boxing and Baseball dangerous. I know you didn't ask how but I'm going to tell you anyways so here's the list:

Bryan and Tala + Baseball= Black eye for Bryan due to getting whacked upside the eye when Tala went to hit the ball good news? Tala got a home run and I am now one sack of frozen peas short (that last one was for Ian who hates peas of any kind)

Max and Tala + Golf = Tyson with a golf club sized bruise on hip thanks to Max who arguably has the worst aim this side of the equator bad news for me and good for Ian we now only have two bags of frozen peas left.

Max and Tyson + Boxing = Max with a sprained shoulder after throwing a punch to hard also effectively hitting Bryan in the other eye I am now down three bag of peas which Ian is ecstatic about .

Tyson and me + Bowling = not too much harm really with the exception of Tyson swing so hard and going so off base he practically threw the remote which pretty much killed the plant that was innocently sitting in the corner of the room until a Wii remote collided with it spraying dirt and debris everywhere.

And all of this = Why I under no circumstances will ever play Wii sport or anything with Wii in the title of my own free will for as long as I live and also why the Wii is now sitting comfortably on the same shelve as the bottle from Truth and Dare, Yahtzee (don't ask the short version in that we had to wait two weeks before we finally got the other die back) tidily winks (Bryan through the little ball so hard it hit one of the fire sprinklers we all got dowsed until the nice people at the Moscow fire station finally decided to switch it off once we gave the chief firemen a picture with all of our signatures for his "nephew" which really doesn't explain why he started skipping once we did...) along with a deck of cards (Ian's figured how to cheat at every card game imaginable we were down to playing go fish before we figured out it wasn't worth it) also trivia movie addition (Ian rehearsed the answers so well he actually answered before the question was up on the screen).

Now as you can see the Blitzkrieg Boys are not made for board games the only one we haven't tried is Monopoly and that's because A) no one can decided on which version to get B) we're waiting for them to put out a beyblade version C) there's a bank in the game something tells me Bryan and Ian would try to rob it and unless the game comes with little minni cops and a hacker proof security system something tells me they'd get away with it.

Kai Pov:

It was about 10 when we finally got back to the house we made sure to bring food with us so not to raise suspicion.

Hilary was still giggling and on a sugar high so it was a miracle that no one caught us sneaking in.

Hilary and I had just spent the last few hours in a small park outside the gardens with a tub of rocky road Ice cream watching what I could only guess where illegal fireworks display and sharing a kiss the rates somewhere up in the top ten list of the best things I've ever done in my life.

Hilary's calmed down now and looks sleepy so I pick her up bridal style putting the groceries on the table and take off her coat and hang it up she wearing my mother necklace it makes me smile that she's wearing it she was so shocked when I gave it to her but I love Hilary and honestly it looks best with her than in its box in my room like it was for all those years.

She wakes up and puts her arms around my neck and hugs me closer I kiss her neck and lie down on the bed with her in my arms she fell asleep a while ago but I stayed up to watch her then eventually I fall asleep to with my angel in my arms.

Hope you like it there should only be three more chapters at most left in this story it's going to be my first series story that I finish! anyway hope ya didn't mind the wait!

Bye!

Review please!

BlackRoseGirl666


	11. To Hell in a Hand Basket

Ray Pov:

I hate mornings.

A lot.

Especially in this house because you don't wake up due to a alarm clock no that would be to normal in this house you wake up from the explosion of Tala the bomb makers "accidental explosions" but at least today's the last day we're going to be here today's the tournament!

And as you can tell I'm very happy about that! This means Bryan and I get to try out are new movies on actual opponents I never really pictured Bryan as the type to have a carefully laid plane when going into battle but apparently I'm a suckish (a word from the Dictionary of Ian) judge of character because as I came in the door last night at around 10:30 or I got tackled by Bryan and forced to remember a 30 000 step plan of attack which to my defeat made a lot sense but then again I- BOOM!

And that I believe means it's time to get up.

I entered the kitchen to find Tala with his coffee in hand while Bryan sat with some magazine or something (that's another thing I never pictured Bryan as he's a dedicated reader of just about every beyblade magazine I've ever seen) "Hah! Hey Ray get this apparently we've been voted the tag team partners most likely to attack each other in the dish" he said with a smug smirk I just grin and say "well they be in for a shock."

Bryan gives a half laugh at my pun and then Tala shuts us both up with a glare strait from hell where he rules even though from his close and hair you never would have guessed it instead of his jump suit which Ian "accidentally" spilt grape juice on with the help of Tyson Tala is reduced to wearing white jeans with a tight white turtle neck and his normal shoes and don't forget our dear friend Tala cannot where hair gel for the tournament so he's stuck with his hair in a neat pony tail at the base of his neck which doesn't look all that bad his hairs naturally curly and it hits just below his shoulder so somehow I get a feeling the fan girls are going to be twice as loud today.

And yes I to do remember my dare so for the Tournament I'm wearing denim jeans with rips and a black T shirt with a pattern of three claw marks on the front with convers and instead of my usual hair I just breaded it but it didn't take so long due to the fact that now instead of going to my heals it goes to my knees and yes I am without my head band as well and am still with yellow streaks.

The next person to walk in was the chief his ear piercing stopped swelling so now he looks like the combination of a punk and a nerd smashed in to one package and another good thing is I think it gave him more confidence.

Next to enter is Max his hair is still bright pink but its fading he's wearing light blue skinny jeans and a white dress shirt most likely trying to look nice for his date with Emily.

Everyone else comes down with varying degrees of excitement and tiredness stamped on their faces Hilary's standing by Kai and yes I have stop following them around and have decided to let them drop the bomb on the other them self's.

A limo pulls up and we all get in three hours latter we're standing is or locker room waiting to be called up to the stage.

Spencer Pov:

About ten minutes after we arrive and get everything set up they start calling teams up apparently these are the other teams that got smashed together:

White Tigers and the All Stars

Majestics and BEGA 5

The Battalion and F Dynasty

And then last but not least us

**"And last but certainly not least we have the team consisting of The Bladebreakers and The Blitzkrieg Boys!" **yelled DJ Jazzman that guy really needs to learn indoor and outdoor voices.

We walking in two single file lines with our partners it went Tala and Kai which got numerous gasps and an applause so loud I think I'm deft in my left ear,

Then walked in Bryan and Ray the entire White Tiger Team stood frozen jaws glued to the floor when they saw Ray no traditional clothes and hair chopped shorter and lined with bright yellow Mariah actually swayed on her feet for a moment before the crowed started screaming again.

Than Max and I walked in there was a silence mostly because of Maxes extreme hair color but that was soon swept away with another round of way to loud applause.

Next came Tyson and Ian both lapping up the audience,

and then Kenny who got a few gaps and pointing when people saw the pricing and Hilary walked in and started setting up equipment in the seating box.

After a few minutes of stunned silence from DJ Jazzman he finally got himself back together and started announcing who was going up against who.

It turns out that it's us against the White Tigers and All Stars first.

Bryan Pov:

"Ok who's going up first?"

I asked hope everyone would say Ray and I, I really want to cream that little pink haired blob people like to call Mariah.

"Well I think it should be Ray and you first" said Kenny I always did like that dude "yay think so Kenny?" Ian asked scooting over beside Kenny to get a better look at Dizzy ha ha nerds!

"Yes it makes most sense Ray knows the White Tigers better than anyone plus Bryan and Ray special attack is best suited against their team" Kenny finished his little nerd blurb and handed us back our Blades. Then DJ Jazzman popped his head in "Hey! You guys figured out whose going up first?" He asked Ray and I just smirked and nodded.

Ray Pov:

I really hope this works out right Bryan's stoaked (another word from the Dictionary of Ian) and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a third degree questioning from Lee and Mariah and everyone else from the White Tigers Team from things like what kind of underwear I'm wearing to if I have any pride in my country.

"Ray come on man we just got called up!" Bryan said shaking me "yay yayI'm coming" I said getting up and joining him.

From up on the plat form I can see just about everything and let me tell you I think the saying "Hell in a hand basket" has just got a new meaning I feel really bad for the poor security squad the fan girls have absolutely lost it and honestly I blame the fact that Tala's wearing tight clothes instead of his baggy jumpsuit and the fact that I'm not wearing my traditional outfit and that's not being cocky its just a fact based on the fact that the entire fan girl population is currently scream our names oh wait! Emily trying to talk to me.

"Ray what are you wearing!" she yells at me trying to get it over the screams of the fan girls I send a glare at Kenny, Hilary and Max who all just smile innocently at me while Ian and Tyson try to hide there laughs and Spencer and Bryan just smirk I turn back to Emily "Blame truth and Dare!" I yell back she looks at me confused and then goes back to talking to Mariah.

"OK ARE THE BLADERS READY?" DJ Jazzman yells out the four of us nod **"OK 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" **

We all launch our blades Mariah comes after me almost immediately Bryan and I nod to each other that means its time to unleash our combined attack which means he has to start off so I back off Mariah thus leading her and Emily away from Bryan.

"Folborg lets end this ultimate wind!" And then the wind picked up tenfold and a tornado was formed and literally picked Emily's and Mariah's blades up he looked over to me and smirked thus my cue has been issued "Ok Drigger lets lend a hand LIGHTNING SPARK!" Drigger sent two bolts of lighting up hitting Emily and Mariah's blade's strait on and sending them down outside the stadium smoking.

There's about 10 seconds of pure silence while the dust settles and the smoke dissipates and the last of Bryan's wind dyes then all hell breaks loose the crowed is loud with cheers they have to turn up DJ Jazzman's mike so we can hear who won even though it's pretty obvious who won.

**"AND THE WINNERS OF THIS MATCH ARE BRYAN AND RAY OF THE BLADEBREAKERS AND THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS TEAM!" **there was another pause while the screams and cheers went up a couple notches **"AND WELL DUE TO THE CARNAGE IN THE DISH AND SURROUNDING AREA WE'LL HAVE A SHORT INTERMISSION WHILE WE CLEAN IT UP!"**

After a bit more cheering we headed back to our locker room with the rest of the guys about ten minutes after we got back there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! only 1-2 more chapters left! can't wait later!**

**Review Please!**

**BlackRoseGirl666**


	12. Angels and All That

Ray Pov:

It's been about two hour's sense the dreaded door knock and for those two hours we've been bombarded by questions from everybody and their mother! Literally! Maxes mom Judy shoved her way through pretty much tackled Bryan and me till we told her about our combined attack!

Apparently the All - Stars have had an issue with creating combined attacks with their partners they didn't even think it was possible and here she hasn't even seen Kai and Tala's!

But anyway on to a better note they've all left and we're safe to relax - **"would all the Beyblading teams please make their way to their designated seating areas" - **...sigh...I hate irony...

Anyhow! we've decided that the next to go up will be Tyson and Ian sense well everyone else was still sleep deprived (even though said cranky red head was on his 12th coffee in two hours and counting) and besides none of us could stand there whining anymore.

...Time...Skip...

* * *

Tyson Pov:

Ha! This is gona be awesome Ian and I are going to nail this! We've been waiting forever to try this out!

We stood on the right side of the dish while Lee and Michael were on the other side both glaring at each other while Ian and I stood there grinning.

We've both worked so hard on this and if you know anything about me I hate working hard but I'm so excited to finally pull this off! "You ready Ty?" Ian said looking over his launcher once more "You better believe it shrimp!" I said laughing while Ian mock glared Michael and Lee stopped glaring and looked at us strangely.

"What did you just call him?" Lee asked still looking at us strangely "Shrimp" I replied "you know because he's so short!" I ruffled his hair he glared at me but then just sigh and shrugged Lee just look shocked for a second that went back to glaring at Michael.

"IS EVERYONE READY?" Came DJ Jazzman's voice over the speakers man I love that guy!

"BLADERS READY?" Ian and I nodded Michael and Lee did to "OK THEN THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RIP!"

And we did all four of us sent our blades in at record speed me not slowing down at all Ian and I both usually like to play around for a bit but after the lecture we received from Spencer last time I think we both agreed to just go for the kill, that was when something strange happened Lee and Michael started to fight "Lee you idiot just hit him already!" "Me the idiot? I'm not the one that let Ian get to the other side of the dish already!" Lee yelled back me and Ian just looked at each other this was too easy "**OK DRAGOON LET'S GET THIS DONE! **I Yelled Ian just got Wyborg into position.

"Wyborg! You heard him let's go! EARTH TRAP!" Out of nowhere two sets of claw like things spring from the ground trapping both Lee and Michael even though they were on totally different sides of the dish after which I went in for my attack "ALL RIGHT DRAGOON LETS GO! TWIN TWISTER!" in the middle of the dish one of my huge tornadoes formed but then it spit in two one head for Lee the other Michael.

The entire audience was captivated as my twister went straight for the two blades who still hadn't gotten out of the traps Ian had lead them into, in an instant I had picked up the blades and then thrown them outside the dish before the other team had a chance to even whisper a command to their blades.

Like with Ray and Bryan there was complete quite and then a storm, there was clapping, shouting, screaming and then of course guards trying to keep people from rushing up on stage...I feel real bad for those guys...

"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNING TEAM FOR THIS BATTLE!" yelled DJ Jazzman from his spot on the stage "THE WINNERS ARE TEAM BLITZKRIEG BOYS AND BLADEBREAKERS!" There was another rush of noise as Ian and I walked down the stairs to our awaiting teammates all wearing either big smiles or smirks.

Hilary Pov:

"AND NOW TO ANNOUNCE THE TAG TEAM THAT WILL BE FACING THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS AND BLADEBREAKS TEAM!" Shouted DJ Jazzman over the speakers we had all just been herded back to our room for a few minutes to give people a chance to catch their breath "AND THE TEAM THEY WILL BE FACING IS!" Dramatic pause in all honesty I think there are to many of those "THE TAG TEAM OF THE MADJESTICS AND BEGA 5!"

There is absolute dead silence in our room.

The coffee Tala was drinking has been unceremoniously spit out hitting everything a three foot range of where he was sitting, Kai's got that haunted look that he get when he has a bad flash back or nightmare, Tyson and Ian have both stopped taking mid sentence and everyone else is just shocked.

Bryan looked up at everyone seemingly the least shocked as always "So what are we going to do?" he said looking to anyone with a plan "simple" Kai said looking over at Tala who was nodding head seemingly in a privet mental conversation with Kai "we go with the original one" Tala finished to say I was shocked about that was an understatement I mean come on! That last time Tala and Kai battled anyone form BEGA 5 they almost wound up dead!

I was about to speak when Tyson cut me off "NO WAY IN HELL! Do you not remember what happened last time you fought them!" he yelled "Yes Tyson I do but if you cared to remember we're not allowed to partner up with anyone from the same team as us plus Brooklyn still in that mental facility after his little freak out remember that?" Kai said the last part sarcastically I couldn't see any fear in his eyes but from the fact that he was biting his lip I knew he was worried at least.

"WOULD BOTH PARTICPATING TEAMS PLEASE MOVE TO THE ARENA?"

Came Jazzmen's voice over the Speakers I looked over at Kai to see him staring at Dranzer he looked up when he felt my eyes on him we locked gazes I knew mine was all worry and love while he was just trying to reassure me with his while trying to tell me he loved me and then in a second he went back to staring at Dranzer.

Sometime I'm jealous of Dranzer I know it's silly but still I'm jealous because she been with him longer and she gets to be with him his every waking moment...I'm especially jealous during battles because I know that I'll never be able to be up there with him fighting side by side or protecting him...but at least I can make sure to always be there after when Dranzer can't helping him heal those wounds and sometime maybe he heals mine to...

Kai Pov:

Max and Spencer have just won their match.

I knew they would, they worked so hard on their attack which was really pure trickery causing the two bladders to see a doubles of their (being Spencer and Maxes) blades from projected water mirrors so they'd affectedly attack each other and then knocking them out while they to buys fighting each other it was fool proof especially on a couple of hot heads like Ming – Ming and Johnny.

Tala's starting to look nervous, to someone who doesn't know him as well as I do he just looks board but to me he looks really nervous his face is calm but he's chewing on his lip hard enough to draw blood, he's also flipping Wolborg around in his hand it's a classic Tala tip off to when he's nervous but then again I guess I would be to if I were in his spot.

There more than a pretty good chance we're going to be facing Garland and sense the band on Apollo's special move wasn't put into place means there's an even better chance that we'll be facing it in the dish, But there's no real reason for him to worry I've already promised myself that I'll do everything in my power to keep him from getting landed in the hospital again.

I looked over at Hilary she was probably more worried now than she's ever been in her life, I hate making her worried she's my angel she shouldn't have to, she's already been through too much if you ask me.

Most people think her life's been a cake walk but I know for certain it wasn't, her mom died when she was three from cancer then her dad took his own life to join her after that Hilary left to live with her aunt who was a perfectionist in every sense of the word thus she made sure Hilary would be to and that why she strives for it so hard so her aunt will be proud of her.

Also contrary to popular belief Hilary's only real friends are the Blitz Boys and the Bladebreakers everyone else just hangs around her because her aunts got money.

Hilary looked over at me trying her best to hide her worry, she gives me a reassuring smile I give her one right back...

My Beautiful Angel...

"WOULD THE NEXT SET OF PARTNERS PLEASE ENTER THE STADIUM?" Tala looks down at me from where he's standing waiting for me to join him I stand up and we walk to the dish together and as I do I picture my angel for some reason I have a feeling I won't be seeing her again for a bit...

* * *

Hoped ya liked it! and I'm not dead I just took a vaction for a bit and didn't have any time to up date anything but no worries alls well and I have to say this is one of my favourite chapters so I'm hopeing to get a lot of reviews! not that I don't love my reviews already its just the only steady feed back I get comes from Kbwinx! Ps) Forever thanks for that Kbwinx! :)

Please Review!

Bye!

BlackRoseGirl666


	13. One Door Must Close for Another to Open

Hilary Pov:

The battle had been so long and to think...it ended so quickly...

There was a bright light just as Garlands blade was knocked out of the dish than it reflected of something by compete accident... the irony of it was that the light reflected off of Roberts blade just as Tala knocked him out of the dish...

I saw the realization on Tala's face just a second after the light hit its unintentional target...

Tala lunged forward to catch him but he didn't make it in time...

my phoenix fell...

A silent scream rose in my throat but died somewhere on the way up leaving a terrible in ache in my heart...and then, and then I ran.

I'm not sure how...while I was running everything that was supposed to make a sound was white noise my vision darkened and shaped until all I could see was Kai lying on the ground with smoke coming up around him.

I knelt down next to him and cradled him in my arms checking his pulse like an expert it was faint but still there oh thank god or whoever was listening it was still there!

For the first time I actually looked at him his shirt was black and smelt brunt smoke was rising off of it dark and black, there where light burns on his face and arms, there was a bump starting on the back of his head from when he fell... he probably broke a rib or two from the sheer force of the hit, his entire body was littered with small cuts and burses from the battle, the makeup that cover the slash marks on his wrists had melted away and a couple of the ones he had last done before we had managed to make him stop had opened up and started bleeding again mixing together with the blood from his nose and the other cuts on him...

And then everything snapped back into place.

The sound was deafening there where people screaming and wailing, Garland looked shocked and hortified at what he had done, I heard someone calling my name I felt someones arms rap around me I looked back to see Tala he looked shocked and was yelling for medics while pulling me to my feet and rolling me toward him so I was facing him.

Over his shoulder I saw a pair of people in white uniforms come running up the steps while carrying medical bags one called for a stretcher...

And then my head started to hurt I brought my hands up to my face and felt something wet, I had been crying the whole time, the room began to spin I found myself clinging to Tala like my life depended on it. I felt more tears slid down my face unchecked. My stomach was rolling and everything was spinning my head ached and it felt like someone had torn away a part of my soul...I found myself gasping for breath, my grip on Tala was slipping I felt my legs give out I fell to me knees and then the darkness took over and I slipped...

Into blessed unconsciousness.

Ray Pov:

I don't know what happened but after Kai fell I saw Hilary jump up and run she ran like I hadn't seen her before Garland looked horror struck, Robert stood gapingat the scene in front of him and Tala he looked... guilty...like that was supposed to happen to him.

Before anyone knew what happened Hilary was kneeling down next to Kai holding one hand and stroking it while taking his pulse with the other her eyes searched him like and expert she scanned him but when she came to his wrists she grimaced and then continued searching then she unconsciously in seemed started crying then Tala swooped down and picked her up turning her around and call for a medic the entire place erupted from slightly loud whispers in to screams and cries. Two medics appeared calling for and stretcher.

Then Hilary started slipping in Tala's arms and slid right out of then to her knees and then she fell into a crumpled pile on the floor like a broken china doll...

Tala Pov:

It only took me a second to realize that my arms where suddenly lighter, to see Hilary passed out on the ground.

I quickly picked her up carrying her bridal style while giving one medic a list of all Kai's medical issues in the past and his list of allergies and all that stupid crap they make you recite before they actually put the injured person in the ambulance and do something to help them.

After I was done with the idiot I ran back Hilary still in my arms to where everyone was waiting for me to explain what the hell had just happened!

"Tala! what's going on why did Hilary faint?" Tyson yelled "Tyson Shut – Up!" I hissed out thankful that Hilary was still dead weight in my arms "Kai got hit by Apollo's special attack it was a direct hit but it bounced off of Roberts blade first meaning it was weaker than when it hit me meaning it probably won't be as bad" I said in a rush.

"Ya but that doesn't explain why Hilary fainted or even ran up there in the first place!" Tyson yelled again I really wish he'd just shut up right now "because Tyson she must have been worried or something- I stuttered I didn't know how to answer that one but thankfully I didn't have to thanks to the ever blunt Bryan.

"She ran up there because Kai and Hilary have been dating sense he saved he from that whole rock slide thing ya git" the entire of the Bladebreakers just stared mouths agape with the exception of Ray who just nodded. I've had a feeling for a while that he knew just too damn observant that one...

"What!" Tyson yelled... again... "there dating it's been pretty serious for a while now that's why Hilary just had a meltdown out there it was bad enough the first time she saw him knocked out on live television this time it was just too much" Bryan said with sympathy in his voice not some that came easy for him to do " Why didn't anyone tell us" Max asked sounding sad damn I hate when he sounds like that "because they didn't want you to freak out at them and Kai especially didn't want you to tease either Hilary or him" Spencer said going all motherly on us it gets old so fast...

"Sense when has Kai cared about when we teased him?" Tyson asked completely oblivious that Bryan had been getting more and more pissed off as he went on "would you just shut up!" yup and Bryan's lost it "if you had cared enough about him you would have known that he actually started cutting himself thanks to your remarks and poor treatment! You ass he started last year and we just barley managed to make him stop last month! Hilary being one of the few reasons he did! Because she was the one who found him when he passed out! Not even his own bloody team!" and with that Bryan got up and left while the rest of the Bladebreakers stared at each other while imitating fish fresh out of the water!

...Time...Skip...

* * *

Kai Pov:

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

Ow... This is way worse than the last time I was knocked out the pain doesn't quit match that of battling Brooklyn but it comes pretty damn close!

"Kai? love? Please wake up..." Damn that's Hilary I knew going into this I would wind up not seeing her soon I just hope I wasn't out to long she would worry and cry and like I've stated before I hate it when Angels cry.

I try and pull my eyes open only it take to much energy I wonder if I'm dead if this is hell being stuck here forever listening to Hilary crying and pleading for me to wake up and yet even when I know it's so close I just can't get to her...Well I'm defiantly not taking this lying down!

I try harder to open my eyes and finally after what feels like eternity I pull them eyes open.

At first the light blinds me, but then a saw her face tear stained and worried just like I thought, I try to lift my arm up to brush them away but my body feels heavy and my face and arms are sore probably burns from Apollo's light and as to the heaviness of my body well I'm going to blame that on some kind of pain medication, I try to speak but then I realize that I've got a breathing mask on and removing it would mean moving my arms..

Which are really heavy...

For a minute I just want to give in to the constant drowsiness and go back to the darkness but then I remember my angel and I push though the haze.

With great struggle I remove the breathing mask and look over at Hilary who hasn't noticed I'm awake yet due to the fact that she's still sobbing into my shoulder.

I gently move my hand over to hers and hold it her head snaps up and she stares at my for a second before she grabs the back of my head and steels ever coherent though from my head with a kiss so perfect for a second I almost slip back into the darkness, I move my hand up her arm over to her shoulders and hold it there keeping her close to me I would do the same with the other arm but she's currently holding it hostage as if, if she lets it go I'll leave her again.

The kiss eventually breaks due to lack of oxygen but I'm still holding her close our gazes meet we don't need words anymore our eyes say it all, she sits down on the bed and gives up her hold on my hand to rap both arms around my neck, She pulls herself up and buries her head in my shoulder all this causes me extreme pain but just having her close is worth any amount of pain.

I lie down and switch arms around her neck using my other to drag her legs up on the bed then I rap both arms around her, she's so small but so amazing and strong but she still manages to be soft and caring for me..."I thought I lost you" she whispers looking up at my with her be chocolate brown eyes wet with tears that still fall from her eyes.

I wipe them away and lean my head down to her ear "Never" I whisper trialing small kisses from her ear to the corner her lips...

Hilary Pov:

I feel the little sparks dance on my skin, lighting zips through my blood and my heart pounds; I love how he can make me feel like this with one word, a look, an un-accidental touch, a kiss...after what feels like an eternity his lips finally hit mine and ...magic, lighting, beauty, a perfect storm...

For one I know is so strong he always so gentle with me at first the kiss is just a caress, a whisper, like a butterfly landing on my lips but so, so much better...then it becomes something solid, something I feel all the way up through my bones, his fingers dance on my cheek brushing away any stray tears that have dared to fall.

His hand lands on my shoulder gliding down it leaving a trail of fire wherever it goes his hand leaves my arm at the elbow and moves to my side pulling me closer building on the kiss, spreading the heat that's consuming my body, his teeth gently brush my lower lip always the gentlemen asking for entrance, I give it to him without hesitation...

* * *

I'm not entirely sure how long I spent exploring his mouth but during my time in heaven I must have knocked off his heart monitor because a loud beeping pulls me from my haze.

Unfortunately we have to break the kiss the last thing we need is the entire hospital finding out that Kai and I are dating never mind so intimately, so with deep regret I untangle myself from him and quickly pull myself together so that I look like I'm just sitting beside him and haven't been having the best make out session of my life.

It's really good we did that because almost as soon as I'm sitting the entire hospital and their mother crashed into the room to find Kai sitting up straight and swearing.

Eventually the Blitz Boys and the Bladebreakers cleared out everybody and then its only me and the guys in the room, Tala's giving Kai a big speech about how not to do anything strenuous while he's injured and the rest of the Blitz Boys are backing him up 100% the Bladebreakers keep pestering him about how he's feeling and asking if they can get him anything.

But the entire time there pestering him all he's doing is looking at me with his big, bright, beautiful crimson eyes and all his eyes are saying is how he's never going to leave me and let me tell you something seeing that in his eyes is the best gift I've ever gotten.

Because even if you have to let a Phoenix fly there no way I could ever let him go.

* * *

Hope everyone loved that! I loved writing this chapter! unfortunately for everyone who loves this story this is the last chapter but if I get enough reviews saying they would like me to do a sequel than I'll do one!

A special thanks goes to Kbwinx for her wonderful idea of making this a KaixHil fict for some reason I don't think this fict would have been half as good if I hadn't been given that idea!

until next time!

Review and vote if I should make a sequel!

Bye!

BlackRoseGirl666


End file.
